


Red at Night

by lapsus_linguae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragons, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsus_linguae/pseuds/lapsus_linguae
Summary: Tony is a dragon. The first full dragon on Earth. And also an omega. So when he gets taken by other alpha dragons from a different realm, what happens? Well. Horrible resentment for one.There's a lot of Tony & an OMC in this one so if that's not your cup o' tea... Also its super slow burn for Tony/Loki!





	1. Chapter 1

It had been some time since he stretched his wings. Even longer since he properly stretched them. Gliding jumps off of roofs was one thing. But this… This was flying! Roaring joyously, Tony spun through the sky, his red and gold scales glittering like jewels in the sunlight.  


The water was stunningly blue beneath him, and he grazed it with his claws, the water rushing around him. He was long since banned from flying through the city. Too many car accidents, clipped skyscrapers and the like. Pepper had eventually had enough of explaining to angry property owners and sequestered Tony to the oceans.  


Mood drastically improved, Tony glided back to the landing pad; the giant concrete monstrosity jutting out of his Malibu mansion roughly half the size of a football field. He shook himself, stretching his wings and swishing his tail one last time before transforming back to his human form.  


Unfortunately, Tony didn’t have anything on when he transformed. He trotted over to the chest where he kept clothes for such an occasion, and quickly pulled some on. He winced as he snagged the collar of his t-shirt on one of his horns.  


“Still not used to it?” Came the calm voice from the door. Tony sighed, and wrestled the shirt on.  


“Horns…” He shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to them.” He said with a smile, walking up to Pep, who had been waiting for him. They walked into the kitchen together Pepper beginning to ramble about papers to sign and appearances to do. Everyone wanted to see the dragon now they knew who he was.  


“Apple is asking for an endorsement,” She began, and Tony wrinkled his nose.  


“You know I don’t do that.” He said, and she shrugged.  


“I always ask.” He hummed as a response and grabbed a smoothie from the fridge.  


“Oh, also, the Navy sent over a rather angry email asking you to stop landing on Santa Barbara Island, you’re disturbing their seismic readings.” She said, tapping something onto her tablet. Tony frowned at her.  


“I don’t land on any islands.” He said, cracking open the bottle. She pursed her lips.  


“You’re the only dragon on Earth,” She said, an elegant eyebrow raised. “And their nearby radar clicked something exactly your size, and exactly your speed before their seismic readings were interrupted.” She said, questioning him. He paused, affronted.  


“Jay, did I land during my flight today?” He asked, still looking at Pepper.  


“No, sir. I have no recorded landings.” Jarvis responded dutifully, and Tony pointed at the ceiling.  


“Not lying!” He said as he walked away and chugged the smoothie.  


“I wasn’t,” Pep began, then sighed. “Please make sure you sign these.” She said, patting the stack of papers she had placed on the counter. He made a vague noise of affirmation, and took another drink from the bottle. She sighed and walked out, and Tony waited until he heard the door click to hop off the counter and grab a tablet.  


“Let me see the Navy’s readings Jay.” Tony said, and there was a pause. “I know I know. Possible jail time.” He waved it off.  


“Legal as ever, Sir.” Jarvis said. Some images were pulled up on the tablet. “The records do seem to indicate that you were on the island.” He said. “Though, they also suggest that you never left.”  


“I think you know what I’m about to say next.” Tony said.  


“I’ll prep the bag, Sir. Would you like me to alert Colonel Rhodes?” He asked calmly, ever the voice of reason.  
“No. It’s probably nothing.” He reasoned. And it probably was. A minor reading on an island was not really an issue. Tony walked onto the landing pad, and a very enthusiastic Butterfingers whirled out to meet him. He gave the robot a pat, and stripped down.  
Transforming was easier now, than it was in the beginning. It was agonizing, the first time. Now it was nothing. It was mere seconds before he was fully transformed, his body stretching nearly the entire length of the field. He opened and stretched his wings. Slowly, he lowered his head, and Butterfingers slid the earpiece in.  


“Hello, Sir.” Tony roared as an answer. He watched as Butterfingers wrapped the bag around his hind leg, securing it. Clothes, for if he had to transform wherever he was. Running around naked wasn’t as fun as it sounds.  


Tony gave a soft growl of appreciation, and took off in a powerful gust of wind. It wasn’t a long flight, and Tony was sort of disappointed. He landed on the coast of the little island, his claws sinking into the soft sand.  


“The signal appears to be strongest the other side of the island. Jarvis said, and Tony began to walk, his clawed feet digging into the ground. Whatever he was feeling from earlier was concentrated here. He was almost vibrating with anticipation.  


He pushed through two trees, and froze when he heard a growl.  


“Sir?” Came the almost startled question from Jarvis. Tony shook his head. Wasn’t me. Tony continued his approach, and forced his way through trees. They snapped and broke, giving away his position, but whatever was here already knew Tony was here. No hiding now.  


A mighty roar made Tony wince, and speed up. He burst through a last line of trees, and into a clearing, then paused.  


A gargantuan ice-blue dragon was sitting in the clearing, teeth bared. Tony simply stared for a moment, and examined the dragon. He had never seen another in his life, beside himself. The dragon’s scales were a mix between navy and aquamarine, and he had two elegant white horns on the top of his head, to match the row that slid down his back. His eyes were blood red, and the dragon’s long neck was covered in what looked like ice.  


Tony sniffed the air out of habit, and the thick scent of alpha assaulted his nose. His lips lifted in a sneer nearly automatically, revealing teeth.  


_You. As I suspected. _He heard, and Tony startled, looking for a source for the noise. The blue dragon stood, shaking itself. The ice that had been clinging to his neck broke off. As he stood to his full height, Tony realized that he was a Wyvern, his wings propping him up rather than front legs.  
__

“Sir, should I contact Colonel Rhodes?” Jarvis asked, and the Wyvern reared back slightly.  


_No. _He heard again.  
__

Am… I hearing you? Tony asked incredulously, and the Wyvern rolled its blood-red eyes.  


_Yes, you imbecile. _The Wyvern said, and Tony hissed indignantly, rearing back himself. The Wyvern’s barbed tail swung around, wrapping around his front. His head tilted up.  
__

“Sir?” Jarvis said, and Tony had a moment’s hesitation. Whoever it was, was an asshole, but they also had just been sitting here. Waiting. He hadn’t tried to blow anything up thus far. He shook his head slowly. He would just have to be wary.  


_Why are you here? _Tony asked, stepping forward slightly. The Wyvern regarded him stonily for a moment, not moving in the slightest.  
__

_Why are _you _here? _They Wyvern finally said in response. Tony resisted the urge to set him on fire.  
____

_You were disturbing the Navy’s readings. _He admitted. The Wyvern tilted his head. _I came to investigate. _  
____

_So did I. _The alpha said, and Tony narrowed his eyes.  
__

_What? _He said shortly. Tony wasn’t used to feeling so lost in a conversation. The Wyvern approached him slowly, his clawed wings propelling him forward, his barbed tail swinging along behind him, balancing. Tony bared his teeth, and let fire build in his belly, feeling it crawl up his neck. He growled warningly. The Wyvern lifted its head, and growled back, and Tony felt the sudden urge to press himself to the ground. He resisted this, and growled louder.  
__

The Wyvern lifted his head higher, and snapped his teeth at Tony, before roaring. Tony felt himself press into the ground without conscious thought. A concerned “Sir?” from Jarvis sounded in his ear as he pressed his muzzle into the soft earth. He felt humiliation spread across him, but he could not lift himself up if he tried. This had never happened to him before. Sure he ran into plenty of Alphas, but none of them had ever had this kind of power. The Wyvern was standing directly above him now, still growling. He glared at him.  


_Never do that again. _He hissed, baring his teeth. The Wyvern tilted his head a him.  
__

_Why not, it’s fun. _He purred, and Tony growled again.  
__

_Why are you here? _Tony asked again, standing taller and glaring.  
__

_Hmm, looking for something. _He said evasively. _But I think I found it. _The Wyvern looked at him closely, and Tony was confused.  
____

_You’re looking for me? _He asked, taking a step away from him. He lifted his front leg, about to tap a claw to his chest twice—the signal for Jarvis to call Rhodes, but the Wyvern pinned him with another glare.  
__

_Don’t. _He said, and Tony’s leg lowered to the ground. He hissed.  
__

_What do you want? _Tony asked, staring at the Wyvern with suspicion and mounting anger.  
__

_I want to bind. _He said, and Tony tilted his head. He wasn’t sure what that meant.  
__

_Bind? Bind with what? _He said, baring his teeth. _What does that mean? _  
____

_It means you’re coming with me. _He said, and Tony, not liking the sound of that at all, struck at Loki, roar escaping his throat as he lunged. Much to his consternation, Loki laughed, wings lifting and grasping at Tony’s shoulders as he swung his head around to counter the bite.__  
“I’m contacting Colonel Rhodes now, Sir.” Jarvis said, and Loki gave an annoyed hiss. They snapped at one another, Tony unable to get a hold on him, even his claws slipped over Loki’s scales. Loki appeared to be toying with Tony, not particularly fighting, merely dodging bites.  


_Then I suppose we better leave. _Loki said, before snapping forward and biting Tony’s neck. Tony screeched, furious at the Wyvern for biting his pressure point, grabbing at Loki’s neck before he fell completely limp. Loki pulled away, standing over Tony and staring at him. Tony felt himself transform, coughing, and grabbing at his neck with now very human fingers. He glared at Loki, who was still above him.  
__

_Do get dressed. _Loki said, sitting. Tony tried to become a dragon, but couldn’t. He began to panic, seeing red ripple across his skin, but not going anywhere. You won’t be able to transform for a while yet. Do stop trying.  
__

“Fucking asshole!” Tony said, and went over to the bag that had fallen off of his leg, quickly putting on some clothes and shoving an earpiece in. Then, he grabbed the gun at the bottom of the bag, levelling it at Loki.  


_Cute. _Loki said, sneering down at Tony.  
__

“This won’t kill you,” Tony admitted, “But I assure you, it will fucking hurt.” He growled, and Loki snorted. The bastard. Tony smiled at him, then shot straight at his chest. He laughed when the Wyvern was blown back, screeching, trying to balance himself. He hissed lowly at him once he got his balance back.  


“If you’re going to play dirty,” he said gesturing to his neck, “So am I.” He finished, shrugging.  


_Enough games! _Loki said, hissing and showing his teeth, and Tony felt ice run through his veins.  
__

“Sir, Rhodes is attempting to contact you.” Jarvis said from the earpiece he had put on while throwing on a shirt.  
“

A little busy!” Tony said, and Loki hissed again, and stalked angrily closer to Tony, who shot at him once again, the white-blue energy was near-instant, but Loki somehow managed to dodge it, and bit forward blindingly fast to wretch the gun out of Tony’s hands. A clawed wing came forward and shoved Tony into the ground.  


“Get the hell off of me!” Tony yelled, though it was more of a choked call, as he was being crushed into the ground. A huge blood red eye was turned to glare at him.  


_Struggle all you wish. You cannot escape me, little one. _The Wyvern said, and the words slipped through Tony like poison.  
__

“Fuck you,” Tony said, still writhing under his grip, trying to escape. The Wyvern snorted, and lifted up. Tony heaved in a breath, only to be deprived again once Loki grabbed him with his back legs. Tony screamed, his horns nocking against a scaled blue leg before Loki adjusted him with a better grip. The Wyvern took to the sky with a roar, and Tony heaved in a breath, knowing that this was going to be unpleasant. Relief flooded him when he saw a black jet in the sky very close.  


“Should I shoot?” Rhode’s voice in his earpiece now. He sounded worried.  


“For the love of god no!” Tony yelled as the Wyvern turned to consider the jet. There was a pause, then a startled.  


“Is… that you in its claws?” Rhodes said, the end of his sentence punctuated with a shrill roar from Loki.  


“No it’s a different guy with horns!” Tony said, clinging to a clawed foot. A fall from this height would kill him.  


_Shoot me? That’s what they want. I should kill them for their insolence! _Loki roared.  
__

“Fuck! No!” Slapping the available scales. The Wyvern paused,  


_In that case, he said smugly, you owe me. _Tony didn’t even get to swear before they were swallowed by the abyss.__


	2. Chapter 2

Tony coughed and spit as he tumbled to the ground. His knees hit something semi soft and he let himself stay there for the moment, trying to catch his breath. He blinked the blackness out of his vision, and looked around to see an eggshell-colored marble room easily bigger than six of Tony’s landing pads, with a large opening that reminded him of a balcony—if balconies were the size of plane hangars.   
With easy steps, the Wyvern came in front of Tony, turning his head slightly to peer at him with one giant eye. He reminded Tony of a bird of prey, then. Sizing up its potential kill. He reached up and hit the panic button on his earpiece. It made a buzzing noise. No connection. To anything. Tony thought that was impossible, especially for his tech—but it appeared Loki had found a way around that.  
He looked around quickly, there were no markers in his view, and he couldn’t see anything but blue sky off the balcony.  
“Where are we?” He asked, a bit hoarse. The Wyvern looked behind him, rustling his wings happily.  
Sanctuary. He said, and began to walk away from Tony, who stared at him dumbly for a moment before jogging to follow.   
“That’s not an answer!” He yelled, struggling to keep up with the Wyvern’s long steps. “Slow the fuck down,” He mumbled, and the Wyvern stopped suddenly, and Tony found himself with a face full of wing, knocking him to the floor. He groaned, rubbing his elbow. When he looked up, he found himself staring at a human.   
“Fuck!” He yelled, jumping back slightly. The man chuckled. The bastard was fully dressed, albeit casually. His shoulder-length black hair brushed the green leather of his jacket. Green eyes stared at Tony curiously.  
“Easy,” He said, and Tony sneered.   
“Fuck off.” He growled, keeping his distance. Loki looked mildly annoyed for a moment, then schooled his features into a smug grin.  
“One would be led to believe that is the only word in your vocabulary.” He said, and Tony smiled.  
“Fuck you.” He said politely, grinning. The man beamed back, and it made Tony feel nervous. He watched as blue crawled across Loki’s skin, until his whole body was covered, and his eyes were back to the shocking red they were when he was a Wyvern. Tony stared blankly for a moment. The man was full of surprises.  
“Do not say it again,” He said, in a deep voice that made Tony hesitate.  
“Fu-“ He said, before petering out, unable to finish the word. He tried again, failing similarly. He glared at the man angrily, resisting the urge to punch him, knowing he would only hurt himself. “Did you just fu—ha order me?” He growled, clenching his fist at his side. The man merely smiled before turning away and continuing in the same direction he had before.   
“Ass!” Tony yelled, and looked around. He really didn’t want to follow him, but he got the feeling that he was supposed to. And he didn’t want to be ordered again. It was a slimy feeling he hadn’t been subjected to for a long time. He followed behind Loki, pissed that he had to almost trot to keep up with his stupid long legs.  
As they walked through the marble hall, it got noticeably smaller, until it was no longer capable of housing the man’s Wyvern form, and was a normal, human-sized hallway. There were two heavy wooden doors at the end that had been intricately carved, images of Wyverns and dragons in flight, two at the center were breathing fire at one another. Loki turned to Tony just as they reached the door.  
“Let me go.” He said, hating that he felt like some sort of stolen princess in a shitty Hollywood movie. Loki smiled.  
“No.” He tilted his head at the human. “Behave yourself.” He said, in that same deep voice, like Tony was a kindergartener about to start his first day. Tony flipped him off. Or tried to, as his hand remained curiously at his side. He bit out an exasperated noise.  
“Oh, and say nothing of your… abduction.” He said, imbuing the words with power. Tony felt the blood drain from his face.  
“Perfect.” Loki said, and pushed open the heavy wooden doors.  
The first thing Tony noticed was probably the bottle that was flung at his face. He jerked back a moment too late, but it was caught by Loki, inches from his nose.   
“Do it again and I will have your horns mounted above my bed as a trophy.” Loki said calmly to whomever threw it, examining the wine bottle that he had caught. There was raucous laughter from across the room, and Tony looked over to see a group laughing people strewn across a couch. One was straddling another backwards, her back pressed against the chest of a woman with hair so red it looked like fire. Almost all of them looked Asian, save for the two in the corner who looked like much bigger versions of Loki in his blue form. Tony did a cursory look at the room, perhaps there were some sort of electronics he could MacGyver into a way out… But it was as if the room had been taken from a scene in a renaissance novel.  
“Loki!” The girl who had been atop the other’s lap shouted, running forward to jump into his arms, her blue hair bouncing as she did. After a brief hug, she pulled away from him and smiled, before looking at Tony. Her grin got impossibly wider. She looked at Loki excitedly.   
“Who is this?” She asked, looking not at Loki, but at Tony.   
“Tony Stark.” Loki said, and Tony had never felt more at a loss in his entire life. The blue haired girl squealed, and reached out to pull Tony into a hug. She pulled away, examining him.  
“Loki never brings people over!” She said, still smiling. She spun Tony around with ease, and he felt hands pressed onto his wings. A soft warning growl came from Loki. The girl snorted. “Oh hush.” She said, opening his wings to examine them. Tony twitched slightly as fingers ran down his wings. His breath hitched. He felt her release him, and he turned back around, tucking his wings behind him defensively.   
“He’s perfect.” She said, beaming at Loki, who had the smallest grin on his face. “Such a lovely color!” She said, “I love red,” She whispered to Tony, and he heard a laugh from over where the red headed woman was. “The horns are different though,” She said, poking one with a finger. Tony jerked back. He hated when people did that.   
“Let me see.” One of the blue men said from across the room. He walked forward, and he had such a domineering presence that Tony felt the urge to shrink away. “Kneel.” The giant, who was clearly an alpha, said commandingly. It took unbelievable concentration, but Tony stood taller. The giant laughed.  
“Stubborn one!” He said, and Tony felt released from the cloistering cloud of dominance. He breathed in heavily. The giant smiled mischievously at Loki. “Are you sure you can handle him?” He asked Loki, and there was no mistaking that for a challenge. Tony gave Loki a glare that said, ‘If you so much as touch me I will kill you,’ and Loki smiled placidly. The commanding presence was back, but from Loki, it was at least ten times stronger. Tony felt a small whine slip from his lips as he fell to his knees. Loki smiled at him. There was a low whistle from the other giant. Tony ground his teeth, staring at Loki with a dull kind of hatred.  
“Impressive,” The giant admitted, rubbing his chin with a smile. Tony, finally released, got up angrily, and glared daggers at Loki, who was looking at Tony with an unreadable expression. He tried to yell at him, but the words fell to ash before they even met his tongue.  
“Impressive?” The blue haired girl laughed, “More like hot.” She said, winking at Tony, who had no response. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the round couch, where everyone else was siting. “We’ve been impossibly rude,” She said, shooting Loki a look. “Let me introduce you.” She pointed at her chest with an artfully manicured finger. “My name’s Yrsa,” She said with a bright smile, and gave a small bow. “That’s my mate, Igna,” She said, gesturing to the redhead, who dipped her head and gave a small, relaxed smile. She turned to the two males who had yet to speak, and the first, a tall, slight man, eyed Tony with calculating eyes. “This is Njall,” She said, and then turned her gaze to the last one, a tall man with broad shoulders and clear blue eyes. He stood and grabbed Tony’s hand before Yrsa could introduce him. He had a two-handed grip on him, and he towered over Tony. His bright blue eyes pierced into him, and he had an absolutely predatory smile on his face.  
“Styr,” He said, leaning to press a kiss to the hand he still held in his grip. “It’s a pleasure.” He said, and he was so close to Tony that he felt the words travel through him. All Tony could do in response was stare. Yrsa ripped his hand away, and Styr’s brilliant golden wings ruffled slightly in displeasure. She dragged him away, toward the two giants, who had gravitated toward one another again.   
“This is Ottar, and Orri.” She said, and the two dipped their heads. The smaller of the two, though he still towered over Tony and Yrsa both, stepped forward.   
“I apologize for my mate,” He said calmly, giving a quick glare at said man. “All of the alphas here seem to think they can mess with us omegas. Don’t worry. Yrsa and I have your back.” He promised with a smile. Tony nodded slowly. He thought he was going into shock. He felt subdued, and wholly blamed Loki.  
“We’re all dying to see what you look like,” Styr said as he dragged a finger over the top of Tony’s wing. Tony full-body shivered. Njall was suddenly on his other side, and his inky black eyes were peering into Tony’s. A pair of emerald wings stretched themselves idly.   
“They must be lovely,” He said, not staring at Tony’s wings at all. Tony was used to this, the penetrating, almost predatory gazes omegas were subjected to. But he was Tony Stark, and rather than feel embarrassed or afraid, he grinned proudly.  
“I am.” He said, standing a little taller. Styr laughed, his smile white and wide.   
“Perfect. We’ll go flying.” He said, and there were cries of assent from the group. Yrsa grabbed Tony’s hand, dragging him away from the two, and back towards the doors, which she pushed open with ease. Tony caught Loki’s unreadable expression as he passed him. Yrsa leaned into Tony as she trotted; pulling Tony along.   
“If any of them bother you, come to me or Orri.” She whispered into Tony’s ear. He gave her a questioning look. “He said you come from midgard.” She shook her head in a disbelieving manner. “I couldn’t quite believe him.” She sighed, and turned to the others, who were following a ways behind.  
“We’ll be right back!” She said, and grabbed Tony’s arm before disappearing. Tony caught Loki’s angered expression before he vanished.   
Tony coughed, but didn’t fall down this time. He held onto Yrsa’s arm for balance, and she obliged him.   
“Sorry about that…” She said, “I forgot he said they don’t have magic there.”  
“What are you talking about?” He said, shaking his head once more to clear it. “Magic doesn’t exist.” He said, though he was blatantly ignoring evidence to the contrary. Yrsa nodded seriously.   
“In that case it’s probably been quite a trip then!” She said, her smile lighting her face. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to grow up without magic! I’d probably-“  
“He took me.” He said suddenly, surprised the order from earlier had worn off. Yrsa tilted her head. “He lured me away from my home and he grabbed me and took me here.” He said urgently. He felt so much better now that he could speak freely. “Please, you seem nice, but I don’t know where I am.” He said, a little desperate now. She looked at him sadly.  
“That’s what happened to Orri, too.” She said softly, and that was not the reaction that Tony was looking for. He made a small noise, somewhere between confused and outraged. She gave him a pitying look.  
“I met Igna when we were young, and mated her when I was old enough. But most omegas…” She said, shaking her head. “We’re rare.” She explained, “Dragonlings are already rare, but even within us, there is only a small percentage of us.” She said. “It’s not uncommon for a small village to not know they have an omega… and for a passing alpha to… er… liberate them of the rarity.” She said, and Tony was suddenly infuriated.  
“This is normal?!” He said, “That’s fucking human trafficking!” He said angrily, and she sighed. “It’s the way it is here.” She said, shrugging.   
“Well it’s not fucking okay.” He yelled, and she winced.  
“None of them will mate you without permission.” She said, and Tony was at a loss. At home there was no omega shortage. Sure, male ones were rare, but alphas and omegas were split fairly evenly.  
“The fuck?” He said, and she winced again.  
“You get your pick,” She offered, smiling softly.  
‘Njall, Styr, Loki,” She said. “Atli isn’t here now, but he’s an alpha, too.” She said, and Tony breathed out a hysterical laugh.  
“I don’t want any of them! I want to go home!” He said, turning away from her and rubbing his hands through his hair. He had spent years of his life avoiding mating, avoiding the whispers of his employees and the blatant statements of the tabloids about how he was now an omega of a certain age. He had come too far for this to happen now.  
“It’s okay.” Yrsa said in a soft, cooing voice. “I think we should fly now.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder, under his wing. Tony imagined he could hear Jarvis’ saying ‘Flying while emotionally unstable is not recommended, Sir.’ He breathed heavily.  
“Yeah. Let’s fly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah... idk what i'm doing

            Back in the marble room, it had taken only a moment to recover from being teleported. Tony breathed deeply, and looked up. A dark brown dragon with red markings was curled several times around itself, glaring at the men. It must have been Igna. Tony marveled at her, she was a sleek, elegant Chinese dragon, her body much longer than Tony’s or Loki’s. Her wings were comparatively smaller, as were her limbs, but she was impressive. The dragon made a short guttural noise, which Yrsa responded to by waving. She turned back to Tony.

            “See you in the air!” She said, and took off running at the umber dragon. She was half-way there when she changed, launching into a smaller, peach version of her mate with similar red markings. The dragons wrapped around one another for a moment before Yrsa took to the air, Igna following after with a merry roar.

            The rest turned to look at him, all smiling, each with different intentions.

            “We thought she would keep you longer,” Ottar said, a large blue arm draped over Orri’s shoulders. The rest mumbled their agreement. Tony shrugged.

            “She talks fast.” He said, wary of them after what Yrsa told him. They all laughed. Orri pressed a little kiss to Ottar’s jaw before jumping away and turning mid-air. He was a blue Wyvern like Loki, but Tony would not be hard-pressed to tell them apart. Where Loki was cerulean, Orri was baby-blue. He was also a lot smaller, and his horns were different, they were doubled and spiked. Ottar jumped after the Wyvern, changing himself. Ottar was bigger than Loki, and was a deep, nearly black blue. His horns were ebony, and were curved back. The two Wyverns chased one another through the sky.

             Tony found himself staring at the three remaining Alphas. Styr had a friendly, flirtatious smile on his face, and Njall had a small, secretive smile. Loki glared. Styr had already removed his shirt, apparently he was the only non-magical being incapable of summoning and banishing clothes at will. He was impossibly big, sculpted and broad, with lightly tanned skin that was nicked with a scar here and there. Styr noticed him looking, and his smile broadened.

            “Let’s fly.” Njall said, and Tony nodded at him as he walked away, changing into a deep, emerald green dragon with light green markings. The dragon turned to peer at him with the same black eyes he had in his human form. His head, adorned with beard-like emerald pieces, lowered to Tony, so he was close enough to touch. He obligingly ran a hand over his scales, and the dragon made a short chuffing noise before turning away and springing into the sky.

            “Almost wish I could do that.” Styr said as he kicked off his boots. He smiled at Tony. “But not really.” Tony smiled.

            “Magic is annoying.” Tony agreed, shooting a glare at Loki, who was now staring at him with total indifference. Styr smiled, and removed his trousers. Tony didn’t turn away, and Styr seemed to appreciate the gaze. He winked at Tony as he stood, fully naked now. Tony smiled appreciatively.

            “Come now, puppy.” He said, touching Tony’s shoulder as he walked past, jumping as he transformed. An absolutely enormous golden dragon was suddenly in front of him. The dragon spun, opening his wings and giving a small roar.

            “Wow.” Tony said, and the glittering creature lowered his head like Njall had. He really seemed to be made out of solid gold, he was a similar body type to Tony, besides being larger and having blue eyes. Tony smiled as he reached out and ran a hand over the side of the dragon’s head, still boggled by the sheer size of him. The dragon playfully shoved Tony, who was forced back a couple of steps. He made a short noise like a laugh, and jumped into the air.

            Tony watched him for a time, refusing to look at Loki. The fucker. But his patience had run out some time ago, and it didn’t take long before he turned to Loki with an angry gaze.

            “Take me back to my mansion.” He said forcefully. Loki didn’t react at all. “Now.” Tony said, getting in Loki’s space somewhat. The alpha didn’t react in the slightest. Tony pushed at his shoulder, and the bastard didn’t move at all. He pushed harder, and succeeded only in making his wrists ache. He internally winced, knowing there was just one more weapon left in his arsenal that he _really_ didn’t want to use.

            “Loki,” He said softly, putting his hand on the god’s shoulder. He made a whine in the back of his throat— a desperately omegan noise that he hated, and made big pleading eyes at him. He channeled all his will into the gaze. Loki made a small noise, grabbing Tony’s hand for a moment.

            “Tony I,” He began, but then he shook his head slightly, as if clearing it. Then he glared at Tony and shoved past him. He transformed into his Wyvern form, jumping into the air where the other dragons were playing. Styr landed next to him, and Tony turned his attention away from Loki, whom he had been glaring at intently.

            _You whined, puppy._ Styr said, laying down next to Tony, his large head resting next to him.

            “You heard that?” He said, surprised. The dragon lifted and dropped its wings, shrugging.

            _I was the closest_. He said, and Tony looked at the blue-eyed dragon.

            “You know he took me, right?” He said, and the dragon lifted his head slightly.

            _No,_ he said, _I didn’t._ But he didn’t sound outraged.

            “Yeah well,” He glared at the cerulean dragon, “He just swoops in and fucking grabs me.” He said angrily.

            _It was clear you weren’t pair-bonded, but, you aren’t even together?_ Styr asked questioningly. Tony laughed.

            “Together?” He said, wheezing. “Never.” He said darkly, and glared out where Loki was being chased by a jubilant Yrsa. Styr edged closer to Tony.

            _I’m sorry he took you._ He began, staring closely at Tony with one clear blue eye. _But I can’t say I’m sorry you’re here._ He said, and despite all he had been through today Tony still was a whore for compliments. He looked at the golden dragon.

            “Can you take me back?” He asked, and the dragon snorted.

            _I’m the only one here who can’t teleport._ He said, _And if you’re from where I think you’re from, then only Loki or Atli can take you back._ He said, and Tony felt ice run through his veins.

            “What? Why?” He said, fright slipping into his voice. The golden dragon nuzzled him in a gentling fashion.

            _We’re in Vanaheim._ He said. _It’s not even the same planet, let alone the same realm._ He explained, and made a soft almost cooing noise.

            “Realm.” He said, his voice absolutely devoid of emotion. The dragon nodded its head. And continued to nuzzle him, making the cooing noise. Tony felt fear wash through him, panic settling into his bones. He grabbed the dragon’s head in his arms and grabbing a horn. The dragon continued to make the cooing noise.

            “Please,” He said, the whine coming unbidden now. There was a soft trembling in his hands that he knew was the precursor to a panic attack. The golden dragon continued to coo.

            _Would that I could, puppy._ He said, and Tony felt a wing wrap around him as he shuddered. _Calm._ He said suddenly, and Tony felt the dominating presence once again, and a cool, clean feeling ran over him like a breeze. In an instant he felt massively better. He breathed deeply a couple times, and released Styr’s head.

            “Sorry,” He mumbled. An alpha hadn’t forced him out of a panic attack since he was a child, and his nanny would gentle him. It was disorienting.

            _Never be sorry for seeking my comfort._ Styr said, and got up and wrapped his body around Tony, so he could sit down and lean against his belly.

            “So I can’t leave unless Loki takes me back.” He stated, and Styr’s head turned around and he peered at him.

            _He won’t take you back._ He said softly. And Tony looked at him with wary eyes. _You’re too rare._ He said, and his tail swept around, the tip of it landing in Tony’s lap. Tony whined again, the noise slipping from him unintentionally.

            “I have a life!” He said, “A company! Friends!” He growled, looking at Styr. The dragon cooed again.

            _I… Might be able to help you._ He said slowly, and Tony stood, excited.

            “How?” He said, and the dragon looked out at the sky where the others were still flying excitedly.

            _Follow me._ He said, and jumped into the air, lazily flying away. Tony quickly stripped his clothes and ran forward, leaping into the air the second that he could. Styr gave a loud roar, turning to look at Tony. The rest of the dragons shouted in unison, with the exception of Loki, as they all turned to look at Tony. Yrsa swept around him chuffing happily.

            _You’re gorgeous!_ She said, and the rest cuffed their affirmation. Yrsa circled him once more, before flying back to Igna. Styr was still hovering, watching him.

            _You are._ He said, and Tony tilted his head. _Gorgeous,_ Styr clarified. Tony snorted and flew away, Styr turning to fly beside him.

            _It’s a few miles west._ He said, and Tony followed him, the pair diving through the air, sweeping and turning. He didn’t notice Loki had followed them until a huge shadow covered him. He instinctually snapped at the Wyvern, who growled at him. Tony landed quickly, growling and roaring at Loki, who landed opposite him. Styr hit the ground gracefully next to Tony, his wings raised.

            _What are you doing._ Tony said, lifting his lips to show his teeth.

            _My omega appears to think he may go where he pleases. I am here to be sure he doesn’t get into trouble._ Loki said, and Tony roared, a spark of fire coming unbidden.

            _Your omega?_ He yelled, and next to him Styr began to growl.

            _You are neither pair-bonded, nor have you marked him._ Styr said, and Loki snapped his teeth in answer.

            _He is mine. I made a mistake in bringing him here. Clearly._ He stalked forward, and Styr moved in front of him, snapping his teeth back.

            _Tony doesn’t want to go anywhere with you._ He said lowly, still growling. Loki growled back, and Tony roared.

            _Will you take me home?_ He asked Loki, who turned to glare at him with piercing red eyes.

            _I will take you to my home! You insolent boy!_ He yelled, and Tony roared back. Loki took a step forward, toward Tony, and Styr stepped in front of Tony, spreading his wings to block him from view.

            _Do not make me kill you._ Loki said darkly.

            _I will not let you take him._ Styr said, and Tony winced as the two pounced on each other, biting onto the other’s neck and scratching with claws. Tony roared angrily, but neither responded. They did, however, pause as another dragon landed in the clearing. This one was black as night, sleek and powerful, bigger than either Styr or Loki, with a large lower jaw and no lips to cover blackened teeth. He roared, and Tony pressed himself to the ground, pushing his head to the floor and looking up at the dragon with one eye.

            Styr and Loki had reluctantly pulled away from one another, and the dragon growled angrily at them. Styr lowered himself to the ground, warily gazing at the dragon.

            _Children!_ The newcomer yelled, snapping his teeth at the two smaller dragons. He hissed at them, and walked over to Tony, who had begun to whine, instinct driving him to press his muzzle into the dirt. Fear won out over any possible embarrassment as he made himself as submissive as possible. As the ebony dragon towered above him, he turned his belly up. He wasn’t thinking; his lizard brain had taken over. Make yourself small! His brain said. The dragon looked down at him and chuffed gently. His eyes, so light blue they were nearly white, and split by diamond-shaped pupils, regarded him in a manner that managed to be soft, despite his terrifying appearance. Tony slowly stood, feeling somewhat released from the heavy feeling that had surrounded him moments before.

            _You are presented with an omega and your first instinct is to fight over him._ He said, and looked down at Tony, who tilted his head. _Forgive me._ The dragon said, _My name is Atli._ He said.

            _Tony._ He said, bowing his head somewhat awkwardly, not sure what the protocol was.

_Where are you from, young one?_ He asked, and Tony’s tail swished.

_Earth…_ He said slowly. Thinking New York or Malibu would mean nothing to him.

The dragon nodded, and turned back to the other two Alphas who were staring between Tony and Atli.

            _You took him._ He said, looking at Loki, who hissed, showing a row of white teeth.

            _He was mine to take._ He said, and Tony growled.

            _I am no-ones!_ He said, roaring.

            _You had the right to return him to his kind. You have no claim over him, any more than any other here does._ Atli said with conviction.

            _You’re not my king-_ Loki began, but was cut off when Atli pounced on him.

            _This is my home; you are but a guest here!_ He said darkly, pinning the smaller Wyvern under the punishing weight of his claws. The blackened spikes jutting from his lower jaw dug into the dirt next to his head. _Do not make me rescind your welcome!_ He roared, snapping perilously close to Loki’s neck before releasing him. The Wyvern moved away, growling lowly, but not retaliating.

            _An omega is not a toy or a thing!_ Atli said, growing. _They are a mate! A partner! You would do well to remember that!_ He spat at the pair. Styr lowered his head slightly. _At least Styr has the presence of mind to be ashamed._ Atli said darkly, glaring at Loki, who did nothing to respond. _I assume you were taking him to me._ Atli said to Styr, who stood, nodding.

            _Yes, he was very set on leaving._ The golden dragon said looking at where Tony was partially hidden behind Atli.

            _And you would let him leave?_ Atli asked, and Styr breathed heavily through his nose.

            _I would._ He said shortly. Atli made a humming noise. He spun his head to look at Tony.

            _You would return to Midgard, and remain there the only dragon?_ He asked, no accusation, simply a question. Tony nodded, assuming he meant Earth.

            _It’s my home! He had no right to take me._ He said, baring his teeth at Loki. _I don’t know who you are, or where I am. This whole experience has been a nightmare!_ He spat angrily.

            _I am, originally, of Alfheim,_ Atli said, _and you know well, Loki, that we, like the Asgardians, do not take Omegas._ The Wyvern hissed, showing his teeth.

            _I am no Asgardian!_ He said, and Atli tilted his head.

            _You are no Asgardian, yet you refuse to even entertain the idea of visiting Jotunheim._ He said thoughtfully. Loki roared, opening his mouth wide and showing a line of white teeth and a blood red tongue.

            _The Vanir do take Omegas. And we are in Vanaheim, are we not?_ He growled, and Atli snapped his teeth once.

            _Enough! Take him to Midgard! You have no right to claim him, and I will not imprison an omega in my own home!_ The Wyvern hissed.

            _Then I will take him away from here!_ He said, staring at Tony with burning eyes.

            _Where?_ Atli questioned, _Odin will not permit forceful binding in his realm, the same for Alfheim, the other Vanir will compete with you for him, and you refuse to go to Jotunheim. Where will you take him?_ He said, his tone getting progressively softer. The Wyvern shrieked as a response.

            _You were over-eager, and you have frightened this young omega. Do not waste our time with this tantrum. Take him home now._ Atli said, and moved so Tony was again within his field of view. Loki snapped his teeth. He stalked over to Tony, moving between him and Atli. Tony felt a tail curl around his leg as Loki looked up at Atli.

            _No._ He said, and began to laugh maniacally as he teleported them away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is... this right? seriously guys... i just write this stuff i have no idea what it is

Tony was a little better off this time, landing on four legs rather than two. He swung his tail for balance, and wrenched his front leg out of Loki’s grip.

            _This is not Earth!_ He said darkly, baring his teeth at Loki.

            _No, it is not._ He said, and turned his head. There was a golden city in the distance, bright and blinding. Dragons dotted the sky, and Tony was baffled by the sheer size of it. His day could not get any more impossible. _This is Asgard._ He said.

            A group dragons began to speed toward them, and Loki’s skin rippled, until he was a completely different type of dragon. A beast mirroring Tony in size and shape was suddenly in his place, but his scales were black, and not red, though the accents remained white. Tony stared at him, wondering when he was going to stop being surprised.

The dragons landed in front of them heavily. One, a large reddish dragon, was stout with fat wings and a short tail. Another was slender, with silver scales and a long neck and a delicate, though dangerous face. A third was a Chinese Dragon, with a longish ‘beard’ that was a slightly darker brown than the rest of him. A fourth was a European dragon like the first two, and was a blonde color, with bronze horns and markings. The most notable, though, was the one in the middle, a massive golden dragon like Styr, with similar large blue eyes. His horns circled his head in a menacing and blinding crown of gold.

            _Brother._ The golden dragon said, dipping his head slightly to Loki, who dipped his head as a response. The golden dragon dipped his head at Tony. _Is this the omega Heimdal spoke of?_ He asked, and Loki dipped his head again. The dragon turned fully to Tony.

            _Welcome!_ He said, lifting his wings and opening them fully, forcing the reddish dragon to move out of the way. _I am Thor, Loki’s brother._ He said, and Tony, tactful as ever, responded with-

            _He stole me from Earth_! Loki glared daggers at him, but the other dragons merely laughed.

            _Midgardians_ , Thor chuckled. _He merely liberated you from what must have been a tedious existence among mortals._ He said, and Tony showed his teeth, which seemed to illicit surprise from the group.

            _I have a home there. Do you not have laws against this?_ He said incredulously. The Chinese Dragon spoke up next.

            _Asgard maintains laws against stealing Asgardian Omegas. There are no laws specifically prohibiting the procurement of Omegas from other realms._ He said, and Tony made a ridiculous noise, his hope dying within him.

            _See,_ Thor said brightly. _He breaks no law, and you should be happy! You are now in the company of royalty!_ He said, his wings lifting proudly once more. Tony snorted.

            _I’m from America baby, we kicked the crown to the curb a long time ago._ He said, and Thor deflated somewhat. The sleek silver dragon spoke up, sounding indignant.

            _That is the future King you speak to! Show some respect._ She growled, showing her teeth. Tony resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

            _Easy, Sif._ Thor said. _He does not understand._

            _Look, not to sound like an ungrateful prisoner, but I’m tired, hungry, and want to go home._ Tony said.

            _You are not a prisoner!_ Thor said, affronted.

            _Really._ Tony deadpanned. _Then take me home._ He said, and Thor paused. _I’m either a prisoner, or you’re taking me home._ He said, baring his teeth again. The golden dragon paused, and Loki chose that moment to speak up.

            _Brother,_ He began, _He is both dragon, and Midgardian. The first of his kind. Only one may rule as to where he belongs._ Loki said, and there was a moment where Thor appeared to think laboriously before nodding.

            _We will take him to Odin!_ He said, and his posse nodded, taking to the air in a huge gust of wind. Loki looked at Tony harshly.

            _Take me home._ Tony said. Loki bared his teeth.

            _Follow or I will bite you again._ He threatened, and jumped into the air, his black wings opening up to catch him. Tony hissed, and took to the skies himself. He was _not_ going to be dragged, naked, to wherever they were going.

            The flight wasn’t long, and Tony watched as Thor and his friends hit the ground, each going into separate chambers, where they would presumably change. Loki landed and was instantly in his Asgardian form, clothed. He looked at Tony, and after a simple hand gesture, a bag was suddenly in Loki’s hands. He tossed it into one of the empty chambers, and Tony snapped at Loki before walking in to change.

            The clothes he was given were mostly leather, and Tony had the worst time getting them on. He hadn’t worn leather like this in years. Wrangling the jacket that fell to his knees, which was somehow harder than the boots, Tony felt like some sort of LARPer.

            “Took you long enough.” A man Tony didn’t recognize said with an amused smile. He startled, seeming to remember that. “Ah, Fandral,” He said, reaching out to shake Tony’s hand. Tony took it, and the blonde man had a surprisingly strong grip.

            “Tony.” He responded, looking at him skeptically. He gave him a warm smile.

            “Our clothes suit you well, Midgardian.” He said, giving Tony the once-over. Tony hummed.

            “Yeah yeah, just tell me who I have to talk to in order to get out of this place.” He said, looking around for the rest. The blonde smiled.

            “Come with me,” He said, holding out an arm for Tony to take. He swiped it away and started walking, Fandral jumping to follow.

            “I do not mean to offend-“

            “If you’re about to call me a Midgardian, don’t.” Tony growled. Fandral laughed.

            “It has been many years since we have had a new omega grace these halls.” He said, looking at Tony as he led him through the halls.

            “No kidding.” Tony said, feeling slightly hunted as the eyes of every dragonling in the palace turned to leer at him as they walked by. He was suddenly very keen on going back to Atli’s home on Vanir.

            “And you are especially lovely.” He said, smiling at Tony, who stared blankly.

            “Hands off lover-boy!” Came a gruff shout. A beast of a man with an impressive beard pulled Tony away from Fandral. “Name’s Volstagg!” He said, shaking his hand with gusto. “Came to rescue from big blondie here.” He said with a smile.

            “I’ve handled bigger.” He said, shrugging with a smile. Volstagg chuckled.

            “Odin is awaiting our presence,” He said, and walked away, his reddish wings bouncing behind him. Tony followed beside him, and Fandral came to his other side. Tony hated feeling escorted. Two guards opened heavy golden doors, and the trio walked in.

            The throne room was excessively golden and lavish, exactly what Tony expected from seeing the rest of the palace. A dragonling sat on the throne, his golden wings were spread on either side of him, draping over the sides. They were battle-worn, with clear scars and cuts. Hell, he even had an eye missing. Thor was on one side, waiting with his friends, Loki somewhat behind them. He was staring blankly at Tony. He wished he knew what the fucker was thinking.

            Fandral stopped them in front of who Tony assumed was Odin, and gave his arm a squeeze before joining his friends.

            “Father,” Thor began, stepping forward. “We come to you for guidance. This Omega was born of Midgard, the first of his kind. He was rescued by Loki-“ Tony twitched, his eyes narrowing. “and brought here. We wish to know what will be done with him.” Odin stared impassively at his son for a moment, before looking at Tony.

            “Omega,” He began, and Tony interrupted him.

            “It’s Tony. Stark. Hi.” He said in clipped words, and Thor and his posse looked shocked, while Loki merely rolled his eyes.

            “Omega.” Odin repeated, and Tony fought the urge to spit. “You are indeed something rare.”

            “So I’ve been told. Look, One-eye Willy. I’m from America. Land of the free. I have my own _democratically_ elected leader to ignore. Just send me home and I’ll be out of your hair.” He said, and while everyone else looked scandalized, Odin didn’t react in the slightest.

            “We are all aware of the laws regarding omegas.” He said to the room at large, and heads nodded silently. “They must have a bonded alpha, or an equivalent guardian by the time they manifest into their dragon forms.” He peered at Tony, and the mechanic felt pinned to the spot. “Do you have an alpha?” He asked, and Tony felt his hand twitch.

            “I don’t need-“ He was interrupted by Thor.

            “Midgard does not have full dragons.” He noted, and Tony glared.

            “Yes,” Odin said, and there was a pause where he seemed to consider. Tony ground his teeth. “The omega must have a guardian until he is bonded. Until that time, he cannot be permitted to return to Midgard.” He leveled a glare at Tony, “For his own safety.”

            “What?!” Tony sputtered, “I’m a fucking adult I-“ He began, and was cut off by blondie covering his mouth. Tony tried to bite, grabbing the dragonling’s arm. He was unmoved.

            “My King,” Fandral said, voice not even wavering as Tony attempted to take a chunk out of his hand. “Are you to appoint a guardian?” He asked, and Tony growled.

            “It seems I must.” He looked around. “Who wishes to care for this omega until he decides on a mate?” Tony finally wrenched himself out of Fandral’s grip.

            “What? I have to pick?!” He said, but Odin took the outburst incorrectly.

            “We are not barbarians, omega. None will force themselves upon you here.” He said with finality. Tony was about to argue with him when Fandral stood tall beside him.

            “I will act as the omegas guardian, my King.” He said, and Tony glared at him, baring his teeth.

            “I would like the honor, my King.” One of the other alpha’s in the throne room said, and soon, every alpha was asking for the ‘honor’ of guarding Tony. Everyone equally ignored Tony’s protests. There was, blessedly, silence, when the closed throne room doors suddenly swung open. Everyone collectively turned to see the intruder, and Tony breathed an involuntary sigh of relief when he saw Atli’s massive black body push its way into the room. He watched as the dragon morphed into a person. He was, apparently, magical, because he was instantly clothed in a leather outfit similar to Loki’s. His hair was, startlingly, pure white. And, his ears were pointed. There was silence as he approached, his long cape billowing around him. He came to stop beside Tony, who looked at him with a questioning gaze.

            “Odin.” Atli said, and gave the King a bow. There was a pause, and if Tony didn’t know better, he would say that the King was _startled._

            “Atli.” He said, looking down at the ebony-clad elf.

            “I have come to speak in defense of Tony.” He said, and Tony smiled softly at the man, though it was tinged with annoyance at the fact that this was even necessary.

            “We have decided he will have to take a guardian until he is bonded.” Thor said, and Atli’s lip twitched almost unnoticeably in annoyance.

            “Very well.” He said, taking a breath through his nose. “Then I would like to volunteer as the guardian.” Atli said, and Tony frowned at him. He would have thought he would fight harder for his freedom than that.

            “Father,” came the oil-slick voice of Loki, Tony turned to glare at him. “I do believe, that as I was the first to come in contact with the omega, I should remain his guardian.” He said. “I have been acting as such thus far.” He said, and Tony was about to begin a tirade about how that was _not_ going to happen, when Odin began to speak again.

            “You have succeeded only in frightening this omega into wanting to leave.” He said darkly, and Tony watched as Loki’s jaw clenched shut. “Atli will be the omega’s guardian until he is bonded.” He said, and there were sounds of disappointment all across the room. “It is done!” Odin said, and lifted and dropped his staff, the sound ringing out with finality. He stood, and left the room, a woman, presumably his wife, looked out at Thor and Loki for a moment with an unreadable expression, before following him.

            “It is a pity.” Someone said from beside him, and Tony was face-to-face with Fandral. “I was hoping you would be with me.” He said, and Tony rolled his eyes.

            “I’m crushed.” He deadpanned. Other alphas were suddenly flooding him, and Tony felt like he was stuck in a sea of wings and weirdly sharp teeth. This time when he was teleported, it felt like almost like a blessing.

         


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short so im gonna double-post stay tuned

            He righted himself quickly with the help of someone’s hands on his shoulders. Barely nauseated, he was ready to punch Loki in his stupid face. Instead, he found himself staring into the pale eyes of Atli.

            “Are you alright?” He asked, letting go of his shoulders once it became clear Tony was not going to fall. The shorter man breathed out heavily.

            “I’m having a great day.” He said sarcastically, before wavering slightly. Atli grasped his shoulders again, guiding him to a couch. Tony collapsed onto it gratefully, his belly hitting the soft cushions and his wings spilling across his back. He felt Atli sit down next to him.

            “Where are we.” He asked, letting his eyes slip closed.

            “My estate,” Atli said, his baritone becoming quieter. Tony hummed. “The others will be quite happy to know you’ve returned.” He commented, and Tony huffed a laugh.

            “I don’t think this qualifies as a return. It’s more of a less terrifying kidnapping.” He said, his wings twitching.

            “I hope you do not think me evil,” Atli said, and Tony didn’t know how to respond to that.

            “Can you take me to Midgard?” He asked, and Atli sighed.

            “I must obey the orders of Odin lest I wish to find his royal battalion banging on my door.” He said, and Tony sighed.

            “The world is conspiring against me.”

            “Which one?” Atli responded, and there was a beat of silence before Tony felt himself laughing. He looked up at Atli, who began to laugh as well. He eventually let his head plop down.

            “Are you tired?” He asked, and Tony laughed miserably.

            “I’ve been tired since I became a dragon.” He said, and he felt Atli’s unspoken question hanging in the air. Sighing, he lifted himself up to sit next to the tall elf.

            “It was an accident.” Tony said, and Atli raised an eyebrow. “I was kidnapped.” He said, and laughed a little. “Seems I have a habit of that. Anyway, I was attacked while I was demonstrating one of my weapons. One that targeted dragonlings, but wouldn’t hurt anyone else. It would attack dragonlings cells and kill them in just a few hours. And since dragonlings are disproportionately military, it was pretty genius. Until terrorists fire the indiscriminate trial version at you.” He said, and he felt Atli tense at his side. “A man, Yinseng, he saved me. But, trying to negate the bombs effects, he went a little too far. And I was left with these.” He said, pointing to the horns on his head. “We had to figure out a way to escape, and the only other option was to try to boost what Yinseng had already done and hope for the best.” He paused, sighing. “And eventually, I fought my way out as a dragon.” He chuckled to himself. “The hardest part was fitting through the tunnels.” He looked at Atli, who was eyeing him with wonder. “And now, I can’t sleep. Until I pass out, I mean.” At first they thought it was PTSD. Completely normal response to such a traumatic event. But a year later, and still sleepless nights, and he was getting a little annoyed.

            “It’s completely understandable.” Atli said, and Tony raised an eyebrow at the man. “The lack of sleep, I mean.” He explained, and Tony just tilted his head. “Most omegas have extreme difficulty sleeping without an alpha present.” He said, and Tony outright laughed.

            “There’s alphas on earth.” He said, and Atli smiled softly.

            “Not dragon alphas.” He said, and Tony considered this. Would that really make a difference? He was about to question him further when there was sudden roaring coming from outside the doors. Atli was on his feet at once, and Tony was right behind him. They pushed through the wooden doors and broke into a run in the hallway as there was another angry roar followed by an outraged shriek. Pushing through the second set of doors, they were in the same foyer that Tony originally entered what seemed like a much longer time ago. Loki was pinning Njall to the ground, his wings pressing Njall’s short legs to the floor. The Chinese dragon was hissing, attempting to pull away from the Wyvern. His back legs were pressing against Loki’s, but he had no leverage. The others in the room were all screaming, and Styr appeared to be shaking in an effort _not_ to change.

            “Stop!” Atli yelled in his powerful baritone. Tony felt him exude dominance, and the urge to press himself to the floor was back. He watched as the rest of the dragons and dragonlings responded, the omegas, Yrsa and Orri, cowed behind their alphas, and the alphas had their heads dipped in deference. Loki’s blue head turned, his red eyes were nearly delirious. He appeared to sag with relief upon seeing the mechanic. Tony felt himself move behind Atli without conscious thought. Atli’s hand reached behind him holding Tony’s bicep. He wasn’t sure if he was making sure Tony stayed back, or just making sure he knew where he was.

            Loki stepped off of Njall, who scrambled away, hissing. The Wyvern righted itself, and regarded Atli for a moment, his teeth bared. The Wyvern exuded dominance rivalling Atli’s, and Tony found himself caught between the will of both dragons. He began to shake, his body quivering with fear and frustration. He could feel Loki willing him to come forward, and he could feel Atli willing him to stay still. Loki was glaring at him with his burning red eyes, and as he realized that Tony was obeying Atli, he snapped his teeth in annoyance, and shifted suddenly back to his humanoid form, his body still blue as the sky.

            “Loki.” Atli said lowly, staring down the blue god.

            “I thought you were in Alfheim, visiting your cousin.” Loki said, in the most out of place non-sequitur. Atli paused for a moment.

            “He was called away for business.” The elf said, maintaining his grip on Tony.

            “How convenient.” Loki said. His hands behind his back and his nose in the air.

            “What is this about?” Atli asked, his charcoal wings tense.

            “Surrender the omega to me, Atli.” Loki said, again changing the subject. The dragon balked.

            “Surely you know the answer to that is no.” He deadpanned. Loki nodded.

            “I assumed as much.” He turned his blood red eyes on Tony, who shivered involuntarily under the gaze. “So, barring a fight to the death, my only option is to attempt a courtship.” He said, and Atli laughed lowly.

            “Indeed it is. But I hope you know that you will not only be competing with every unmated alpha in Asgard, but all who know of him here on Vanaheim, all those who know on Alfheim, and,” He said, pausing briefly, “myself.” He finished, and Loki showed a row of bleach white teeth in anger. He opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by Yrsa, who had stepped forward from behind her alpha.

            “Is that why you brought him here?” She asked, looking at Loki. “Because you thought that Atli would be away?” A broken little smile set on her features. “You were going to take him, weren’t you?” She accused, attempting to step forward again. She was blocked by Igna. “For all that you say what happened to Orri was atrocious…” She whispered, shaking her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. “You were very prepared to do just the same thing. Jotun.” She said, standing tall and glaring at Loki, who screamed at her in rage. Igna moved herself in front of her omega, baring her teeth and opening her wings fully.

            "I am disappointed in you, Loki.” Atli said, and the god turned to him, fierce anger on his face.  “It is late, and you have caused enough trouble for today.” Atli said, and Loki looked ready to burst with anger. “I will see you all in the morning. Ottar, if you do not mind, I would like you and Orri to be the ambassadors for all of the courtship proposals that come through tomorrow. Do not bring them to us.” Orri looked like he wanted to say something, and Atli smiled. “I know Orri. If they have a problem with talking to you, tell them their offer is denied on principal.” He said, and turned to Tony the hand on his bicep turning into a proper leading arm, the kind he had avoided from Fandral. They were paused by Loki, who began to shout angrily.

            “You are just going to take him to bed?” He said incredulously. “You are meant to be his guardian! And, with all your talk of proposals, you have yet to even ask him yourself!” He spat. Atli nodded solemnly, turning to face Tony fully.

            “I have been most rude,” He said, looking at Tony. “Will you accept me as a suitor?” He asked, and Tony could only stare at the man. He was in the same position he had been in years ago, except he was no longer eighteen, and no longer able to merely brush off the domineering pressure of the alphas.

            “Atli-“ He began, about to ask why he had to take any suitors at all when a burst of anger from Loki sent the omega to his knees, his hands grabbed on to Atli’s to keep him upright. He tried to get up but Loki continued to push him down. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he distantly registered Atli kneeling beside him. The pressure left, but he felt removed from himself. There was a buzzing in his ears, and he could hear people talking but no words. A firm hand was at his cheek, cupping his face. He stared blankly at a spot behind Atli, shivering.

            “ _Tony_.” Suddenly brought him back to the real world, his name somehow sounding like an order on Atli’s lips. He blinked several times, before sagging under his own weight. Atli made a small pained noise as he attempted to keep Tony from hitting his head on the stone floor. He picked up the limp Omega, everyone watching him warily.

            “We will continue this discussion tomorrow.” He said, and turned to Loki.

            “Do anything, and I will deliver your severed head to Odin on a platter.” He said, with such darkness that Tony felt himself whine involuntarily. Though he choked back the noise, it did not stop Atli from cooing softly at him as he led him out of the room.

            “Relax sváss,” He heard him say as he was carried, and once heavy wooden doors shut behind him, he felt more at ease than he had in ages. After a walk he couldn’t quite recall, he was placed on what he assumed was a bed. Atli covered the Omega in blankets, and Tony could clearly smell the alpha on them. He sighed contentedly.

            “I guess you can test my statement for yourself,” Atli said, shifting into bed beside Tony, who moved away. The alpha laughed. “I promise nothing untoward.” He said, “Merely I hope to provide a full night’s rest.” He said beseechingly, hands raised in surrender. Tony, already tired, simply mumbled an affirmative, and flopped over. He felt Atli shift beside him, and his soft breathing was the last thing Tony remembered before he slipped into his first easy sleep in a year.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke up slowly, hazily. The first thing he recognized was that he was warm, but not uncomfortably so. He felt rested, which was such a novel feeling, he felt a smile on his face. The smile melted quickly when he remembered where he was. He flipped over, and Atli was not on the bed next to him. Looking around, he saw he was in the center of what was clearly a large bedroom. The ornate carved nightstand, which was more of a huge desk, had his clothes from yesterday on them, his Earth clothes, and he was insanely grateful to take off all of the leather and slip back into his beloved silky shirt. Atli walked through the door as Tony finished tugging his shoes on.

            “Tony!” He said, smiling. He was carrying a tray with him that smelled heavenly. He placed it on the nightstand. “I hope you do not mind that I let you sleep. It seemed that you needed it.”

            “How long was I out?” Tony asked, reaching out and grabbing what looked like toast. It tasted sweet, like apples.

            “It is midmorning.” Atli said, grabbing what looked like a spiky avocado and biting into it. They said nothing for a moment, merely biting into their food. Tony realized that he was actually quite ravenous.

            “I do not mean to ambush you, as you have just awoken, but I must ask, will you accept me as a suitor?” Atli said, putting his weird fruit down and looking at Tony, who swallowed his bread with a grimace.

            “Look, you’ve been great. But I don’t want any suitors. I just want to go home.” He said beseechingly. Atli gave him a sad smile.

            “I know sváss, but I’m afraid that is outside the realm of possibility.” He said, looking at Tony with a pained expression.

            “This is fucking bullshit.” He said, getting off of the bed and brushing past Atli to pace around the room.

            “If it were up to me, I would have let you return home. But very few have such progressive feelings about omegas.” He said, and Tony turned to look at him. “Many would see you forcibly mated to the most powerful alpha, and bound to him for eternity.” He said, and Tony paled.

            “What.” He deadpanned, his throat clicking drily. Most places on earth had abandoned such barbaric practices, and it brought ice to his veins to think about something like that happening to him. Atli approached him in the same manner one would approach a frightened animal.

            “You have been given a choice, sváss, and that is as much as I can guarantee you now. If you wish, I will keep you here as my charge so you do not have to take a mate. But you would be my responsibility, and you would not be permitted back to Midgard.” Tony bristled.

            “Who made these rules?” He said angrily, and Atli stared at him softly.

            “It is better than it used to be.” He said, and Tony hissed, bristling.

            “Well it’s still shit. I’m going to find a way back home.” He said with determination. Atli smiled at him sadly.

            “I wish you all the luck in the world.” He said, placing his hand on Tony’s neck gently. Tony froze, instinctually going very still.

            “Please know that my offer stands. Permit me to court you, and should you choose me, I will bring you back to Earth. Permanently if you so wish. I trust Igna and Yrsa to take over my estate for me.” He said, and Tony simply stared at the man’s near-white blue eyes. What a crazy world these people lived in.

            “You’re my back-up plan.” He said, and Atli brightened.

            “You accept my courtship proposal?” He said, and Tony winced, but nodded.

            “Don’t get excited. I _am_ going to find a way to get out of this.” He said. Atli smiled softly at him, a soft thumb stroking his neck.

            “Regardless, it is my duty to inform you about the courtship process.” He said, and Tony grimaced.

            “I’d rather not.” He said, and Atli shook his head.

            “I must. First, there is a Declaration of Intent, addressed to the omega’s guardian. Or in your case, our delegates, Ottar and Orri.”

            “Sounds similar to what happens at home, if a little more formal.” He admitted.

            “Good,” Atli said smiling softly, “You will choose to accept or deny their courtship gift, which signals your decision.”

            “Gift?” He asked dubiously. Atli smiled.

            “I’m afraid I have yet to give you mine, but yes. That is how it is traditionally done. Once that occurs, there will be chaperoned visits with each selected suitor, with the intention being that you narrow the herd. Eventually, your last two suitors will fight for you.” He said, and Tony startled.

            “Oh my god it’s like the murderous version of _The Bachelorette_.” He said, and Atli gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing.

            “The gifts have already begun arriving. No doubt word has already spread. Usually once a virginal omega comes of age, suitors have until sunset to declare intent. In lieu of your birthday, this will have to do.” He said, and Tony felt himself dying a little bit more.

            “You know, on Earth, I’m a notorious womanizer.” He said, and Atli frowned. “Women throwing themselves at me all the time.” The frown was now accompanied by a minute twitching of his eye. “I was quite the playboy.” Tony said, smirking, and Atli’s grip on his neck tightened somewhat, before he released it completely, stepping away from Tony.

            “Let’s review your proposals.” He said, walking out of the room, his ebony wings almost dragging on the floor behind him. Tony stared after him for a moment before following.

            “Tony!” Yrsa shouted as he entered the foyer, climbing through _piles_ of baskets and various things Tony could only assume were gifts. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. “I’m so glad you came back!” She said, grinning. “We were all worried when Loki disappeared.”

            “Indeed,” Njall said, stepping forward over what looked like a set of throwing knives. He looked around the room, “These are all for you.” He said, and looked back at Tony. “I have decided not to attempt a courtship.” He said, and Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “I had a taste of what a battle with Loki would be like earlier, and I do not wish for a repeat performance.” He said, and Tony nodded.

            “Not that I want anyone to court me, but there’s no way in fuck I’m accepting a proposal from _him_.” He said, grimacing.

            “He can be very persuasive.” Njall said, and reached out to shake Tony’s hand. “Good luck,” He released Tony’s hand, but paused as he turned away. “Oh, and I would refuse any gifts from the Asgardians. With the exception of Fandral and Styr, of course.” He said, nodding at said dragonling before walking away.

            “Why’d he say that?” Tony asked looking at Yrsa where she was pestering what looked like a mix between a parakeet and a snake. The creature glared at her between the bars of its silver cage.

            “Asgardians would be less inclined to allow you to return to Midgard.” Atli said, and Yrsa nodded, trying to coax the creature onto her hand. It eventually acquiesced, and Yrsa squealed in joy as the colorful creature wrapped its tail around her arm.

            “Oh please accept this one!” She said, “I love pets!” She said, and Tony looked around the room. There were two more small cages like that one, and three larger cages.

            “I’m not much of an animal person.” He said, and Yrsa pouted, plucking the silver card where it was tied with ribbon to the side of the cage.

            “It is with great honor that Raven Darkdottir of Alfheim sends the best-in-show Royal Variated Linnotte from her personal collection as a courting gift to Omega Anthony Stark.” She read from the card, and Tony paled. Ygna, however, appeared to be enthralled by the gift.

            “How magnificent!” She cried, excited, “Raven’s family is known for their exotic animals.” She cooed at the bird-thing, who opened its mouth revealing a forked tongue and sizeable teeth. “She must be worth a fortune.” She said, petting the creature on the cerulean feathers of its neck.

            “A very suitable gift indeed.” Atli said honestly.

            “I told you I’m not an animal person.” He said. He swore the bird-thing glared at him.

            “It’s not as though they know you,” Yrsa said, “They can only guess, you literally appeared out of nowhere.” She said, stroking the creature.

            “Indeed. The gifts will become more personalized as you further the courtship.” He said, picking up another envelope, this one had a red wax seal over it. “These are merely to show how serious the suitor is.” He slid opened the letter and smiled at Tony. “And to judge their personal wealth.”

            It took them hours to go through all of the gifts, Atli repeatedly telling Tony that no, he cannot blow them all off, and he must choose multiple. There were a lot of paintings and jewelry, some books that he was told were very rare, and several collections of animal skins. There were also live animals, not including the Linnotte. There was the horse, which was blessedly normal looking despite being huge, the trio of what looked like a goat had sex with a lizard who then got twice as large, and several dog-like creatures that Yrsa cooed over. Especially one, an ungodly sized creature the size of a small pony.

            “Tony…” She had said when she saw it, running toward the cage and ripping it open. The creature was friendly enough, it seemed. It was a muted red with two white horns on the top of its head. It reminded Tony of a pit bull in looks, with a large round head and friendly brown eyes.

            “Lovely,” Atli said, petting the thing behind its horns before plucking the white letter off the side of the cage. He handed it to Tony, who ripped it open. He read it aloud.

            “Tony,” It began, rather informal, compared to the rest. “I was entranced by your beauty in your dragon form, and so I have given you one of my prized guard dogs, the one who most reflects your grace. His name is Jǫfurr, and I look forward to many walks with the three of us. Your friend, Fandral.” He finished, a small laugh on his lips.

            “Rather informal,” Atli said, though he did not seem displeased.

            “I like it.” He said, and reached forward to pet the dragon-dog, who leapt forward to meet his hand. Jǫfurr pressed against him and Yrsa laughed excitedly.

            “He likes you!” She shrieked excitedly. Tony pet the dog for a moment before Atli convinced them they had more gifts to sort through.

            The sun was setting when they were finished, only having taken a break once, to eat. They were finishing the last gift when Ottar and Orri came in, Orri carrying something under his arm.

            “We waited the rest of the day for any latecomers.” Orri said, and Ottar nodded.

            “And? Atli said as he opened the letter of the next gift.

            “Just two.” Ottar said, and Orri placed the box on top of the cage containing the terrifying goat demons. Atli hummed as an answer.

            “This one is from Styr.” He said, and Tony gestured for him to read the note. “As I cannot give you what you want the most, I hope that you are willing to settle for second-best. Styr.” He said, and Tony laughed. He opened the red and gold box, revealing a coiled gold bracelet with rubies. Tony picked it out and stared at it. Yrsa plucked it out of his hands.

            “Precious!” She said, “It’s your colors!” She said, and indeed it was. The bracelet was red and gold, which could either be just Tony, as he was red with gold accents, or a combination of them both, red for Tony and gold for Styr. Atli grabbed the bracelet, examining it. He smiled, and put it on Tony’s wrist.

            “Styr must like you very much to have gone to all the trouble.” He said.

            “Trouble?” Tony and Yrsa asked in unison.

            “Indeed. He had this enchanted. It will grow and shrink to fit you in both forms.” He said, and Tony stared at it in wonder. How did that work? Before he could ask, Styr walked into the room, smiling brightly when he saw Tony. He held up his wrist. Styr’s smile grew impossibly bigger.

            “You like it?” He asked, coming forward to hold Tony’s hand in his, admiring the bracelet. Tony nodded. Jewelry wasn’t really his thing, but he could appreciate finery.

            “What’s the last gift?” Yrsa asked looking at the innocuous black box. The Jotun looked at one another.

            “It’s from Loki.” Ottar said, and Tony felt his lips curl. He had been hoping the bastard would have just pissed off. Atli visibly tensed as well. Yrsa’s bubbly look has soured. Tony picked up the black box, holding it like it was a pound of rotting meat. When he opened it, he realized all the weight was in the box, because all that was inside was a note written in expressive calligraphy, that said _Meet me in the courtyard at sunset. Alone. Loki._ Tony handed the note to Atli, who made a disconcerted noise.

            “I cannot permit you to be alone with a suitor.” Atli said, and Styr agreed. Yrsa looked conflicted.

            “What if the gift is personal?” She asked, and Ottar snorted.

            “All the more reason for them not to be alone.” Orri elbowed him in the ribs.

            “You know that’s not what she meant.” He said, glaring at the giant Jotun. Njall walked into the room, carrying a mug of something and a note. He gave the paper to Atli, who unfolded it and started to read.

            “Decided not to throw your hat in the ring?” Ottar asked Njall, who shrugged.

            “More like, decided not to mysteriously disappear in the middle of the night never to be found.” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

            “You think Loki would do that?” Tony asked, and everyone save for Atli and Styr, laughed.

            “Loki is capable of anything when it comes to getting what he wants. I wouldn’t put myself in between him and you for all the omega sacrifices in the realms. No offence.”  He added when he saw Tony’s face. The omega felt himself shiver in fear.

            “None taken.” He bit out.

            “It appears you should indeed meet Loki.” Atli said, and everyone’s eyebrows raised at the same time.

            “Seriously?” Styr said, anger pushing his blonde eyebrows down. Atli nodded, tucking the note into his pocket.

            “I have business I need to attend to briefly. I will return for you in one hour.” Atli said.

            “You’re going to leave me alone with that psychopath?!” Tony said, incredulous.

            “I am sure nothing will happen.” He said.

            “He swore an oath?” Ygna asked.

            “Something like that.” Atli said vaguely. “You will all allow Tony and Loki their privacy.” He said, and looked at Tony.

            “I will come to get you in one hour.” He said, and promptly disappeared.

            “I hate it when he does that.” Ygna said, and turned to walk out of the room, everyone but Styr following her. He looked at Tony with concerned eyes.

            “Don’t let him do anything untoward.” He said, and Tony barked a laugh.

            “One, I can handle myself, toro de oro. Two, I’m hardly a virgin. You’ve nothing to worry about.” He turned to stalk toward the door, when Styr grabbed his hand. He was tugged into a large chest, one which promptly righted him, apologizing.

            “Ah, sorry.” He said, holding a slightly angered Tony by the shoulders. “At least take Jǫfurr with you.” He said, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

            “The dog?” He said incredulously. Styr nodded.

            “Uh, sure.” He said, and Styr breathed a sigh of relief, jogging over to open the cage, Jǫfurr promptly running out to Tony’s side. Tony stared at the creature in confusion, before sighing in the most put-upon manner and walking out to the courtyard.

            Loki was standing with his back to Tony when he walked through the doors. Jǫfurr alerted him to their presence by barking menacingly, showing a set of impressively large teeth. Tony smiled, mumbling a ‘good boy’ to the dog. Loki turned, and his lips curled at the creature. Tony liked it even more.

            “You’ve accepted Fandral.” He said, glaring at Jǫfurr like it was his fault. Tony nodded.

            “You wanted to see me?” He said, and Loki nodded.

            “Come here.” He said, and Tony narrowed his eyes at the god.

            “Toss it at me.” He said, meaning whatever Loki’s gift was. Loki’s lips pursed.

            “I mean you no harm. Please.” He said, and Tony just stood where he was, having no inclination to further approach the psycho in front of him. Loki’s eyes twitched, and then he was right in front of Tony, reaching out to grab his hand. Tony balked, jumping away. Jǫfurr began barking menacingly, putting himself between Loki and Tony, his small ears pinned back next to his gently curled horns. Loki sneered.

“We’re _not_ doing that fiasco again.” Tony said, glaring. “You can stay the hell away from me.” He said, and seriously appreciated the buffer that was Jǫfurr, who had reduced his onslaught to a tempered growling.

“I’m not… kidnapping you.” He said disdainfully.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Tony sneered. “If you don’t mind, Jǫfurr and I will be going.” He said, and turned to walk away, a much happier Jǫfurr following him closely. Tony made an involuntary squeaking noise when he was grabbed around his waist. He grabbed onto one of Jǫfurr’s horns just as he felt himself subject to the stomach turning feeling of teleportation.    


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times... I mean. not greatly written sexy times. But hey! ;) They're at the end. You've been warned!  
> Todays is a long chapter so i might not post for a few days... just a warning.

This time, it was Jǫfurr who helped him up. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, worried that the dog might have been hurt. Instead, a large horned head was helping him to his feet, worried little whines coming from his throat. Once Tony regained his balance, Jǫfurr took to growling at a sneering Loki.

            “Where are we?” Tony said, eyes attempting to adjust to the brightness.

            “You don’t recognize it?” Loki asked, and Tony blinked a couple of times before he saw. It was his home. They were on the landing pad of his Malibu home. Tony could have cried tears of joy, but instead ran to the doors, Jǫfurr following loyally.

            “Sir!” Came the startled and oh-so-welcome voice of Jarvis. Tony did cry then, a single tear slipping down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. He felt Jǫfurr press against his side, and was grateful for his grounding presence.

            “Jay.” He said brokenly, a smile on his face.

            “I have already alerted the authorities of your return. It is good to see you.” Jarvis said, and dammit, sometimes Tony wished he had made Jarvis corporeal, because he could hug the beautiful bastard now.

            “You too, Jay.” He said, rubbing a hand behind one of Jǫfurr’s ears instead. He turned to Loki, who was looking around the room with cursory interest.

            “You brought me back?” He said incredulously. Loki nodded.

            “I have cajoled Odin into getting permission to take you here for short periods of time.” He said, and Tony frowned.

            “You’re taking me back.” He deadpanned.

            “You have fifty-three minutes.” Loki said. Tony glared. There was no way in fuck he was letting that guy take him back to lala-land.

            “Tony!” Pepper said, and Tony’s face lit up in a smile as Pepper embraced him in a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks. He had never been more comforted by the sight of her champagne colored wings. She peppered little kisses across his face.

            “Tony where have you been?” She asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

            “Oh, you know. We were out of milk.” He said, and Pep leaned back and smacked his shoulder.

            “We’ve been worried sick!” She said, her voice thick with tears. She looked at Jǫfurr, then, who had been waiting patiently beside them, seemingly having no issue with Pepper touching him.

            “Um,” She said, staring at the dog that was taller than the average Great Dane.

            “This is Jǫfurr.” Tony said, smiling. Pep’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “He’s friendly.” He added, and Pep hesitantly smiled at the dog, reaching out to pet its muzzle. Jǫfurr accepted the touch, his giant black tongue lolling out in a dog’s smile. She looked behind them both at Loki.

            “That’s Loki.” Tonh said, not smiling. “He’s not friendly. Don’t pet him.” He said, and Pep looked scandalized, smacking Tony in the chest. She embraced him again, turning them slightly.

            “Do I need to have him arrested?” She asked, covertly whispering in his ear. Tony smiled, pulling away again. He pictured that fight. The local PD against a towering blue Wyvern. He shook his head, frown deepening when he realized that there _was_ no good way to get out of going back with the fuckwad. The guy could _teleport._ The excitement at being home was gone. It felt sad now.

            “Sir, Colonel Rhodes is calling.”

            “Put him through.”

            “Tony?”

            “Hey buddy.”

            “Oh my god.” Was all that was said for a moment. “We thought you were dead!” Followed, Rhodes sounding a little hoarse.

            “Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Tony said, and he could _hear_ Rhodes rolling his eyes.

            “Stop getting kidnapped!” Rhodes said, exasperated but fond, and Tony frowned.

            “I was getting lunch when I got the call.” Rhodes explained. “I’ll be there in two minutes. Don’t do anything stupid!” He said, and the call ended. Tony idly wondered why Rhodes refused to call in for food.

            “Where have you been?” Pep asked, and Tony didn’t really know how to answer that question.

            “Where haven’t I been.” He deadpanned. She gave him a familiar look of exasperation.

            “I need a real answer.” She said.

            “What’s happened since I’ve been gone?” He said, and she frowned.

            “You have only been gone for a couple of days, so we haven’t had to make any official statement. But the Army and Navy know, so we’ll be needing to have a meeting with them.” She said, her strong business-self coming through. “How about in the morning? At eight? Rhodes can set it up.” She said, pulling out a smartphone.

            “I can’t.” He said, looking back at Loki, who mouthed ‘forty-nine minutes’ at him. He bared his teeth at the bastard. Pepper looked at him warily.

            “Can’t?” She asked blankly, narrowing her eyes at him. Tony sighed.

            “It’s a long story.” He said.

            “Does it explain why you have a dog, and why that dog has _horns_?” She asked, and Jǫfurr made a soft sound, seemingly understanding that he was the topic of conversation.

            “It’s a long story.” Tony said just as Rhodes burst in the door, looking like he could die of relief when he saw Tony. The look was instantly filled with suspicion upon seeing Loki.

            “Long story.” Tony said, and the hand Rhodes had at his hip slowly lowered.

            “We’ve got time.” Rhodes said. Tony’s smile slipped off his cheeks.

            “No.” He said, looking back at Loki, who was staring at him blankly. “No we don’t.”

            One hasty explanation later, and a hasty attempt to stop the pair from murdering Loki, who had smiled creepily when Rhodes has pointed his gun at him, his eyes flickering red. The trio were sitting together, Loki leaning against the counter a distance away, unmoving.

            “There has to be something we can do.” Rhodes said urgently, just as Loki mouthed _five minutes_. Pepper nodded emphatically.

            “This is undeniably illegal.” The determined expression Tony loved set on her face. “I will find something to do about this.

“How do you even know they’re telling the truth about this whole ‘realm’ business?” Rhodes said, “They could be pulling BS to get at your assets Tony.” Tony was about to explain how if the whole thing had been a ruse, the production value would have been more than it would be worth in the end.

“You want proof?” Loki said, and the group turned to glare at him, Jǫfurr baring his teeth menacingly. Tony was immediately hesitant.

            “None required,” Tony said hastily. “Stay over there, you broody asshole.” He said, glaring at the god.

            “Come now little one,” He said, and Tony’s eye twitched. “I’m sure they are curious.” He said, and smiled, which could not be a good thing. His eyes turned blood red, and Pep’s grip on his hand tightened as his skin turned to the cerulean blue. His teeth, too-white against his lips, were bared in a cruel mockery of a smile.

            “I think it’s time we return.” He said, and there was vehement protest by everyone. “Silence!” Loki yelled, and Rhodes stood, the alpha not handling the challenge as well as Pepper, who remained seated.

            “Fuck you man,” He raised his handgun so it was pointed levelly at Loki. Tony really couldn’t see a reason to stop him from shooting him.

            “Shoot me, and a battalion of Asgardians will be here in mere moments, ready to forcibly mate Tony for his transgressions.” Loki said lightly, and Pepper gasped, and Rhodes slowly lowered his gun, yelling _fuck_! Once more.

            “We are out of time. Come now.” Loki said, and the familiar feeling of dominance was suddenly upon him, forcing a breath from his lungs. Jǫfurr had begun to growl as Tony stood.

            “Tony,” Pep said, holding his hand.

            “Come now!” Loki said, and Tony promised himself that he would kill Loki for reducing him to this.

            “I’m sorry Pep.” He said, and pulled away from the teary-eyed redhead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said, and took hold of one of Jǫfurr’s horns as he approached the blue god.

            “Good.” Loki said, and grabbed Tony around the waist. Tony gave Rhodes and Pep one last look as he was teleported.

           

            They landed in a clearing, Jǫfurr again helping Tony regain his balance. He would have to thoroughly thank Fandral when he saw him, the creature was a godsend. Ha. Godsend. Tony almost smiled, but a grimace found its way to his lips when he looked up and saw Loki.

            “I can promise you regular visits to Midgard throughout our courtship.” He said, looking smug.

            “You’re not the only one who can teleport.” Tony said, and Loki raised an eyebrow. “I can just have Atli do the same thing.” He said, and Loki smiled.

            “I have earned the sole right to chaperone you on trips to Midgard.” He leaned forward, smiling. “Everyone else is too much of a flight risk, after all.” Rage filled Tony, and he slapped Loki across the face with no conscious thought. The god gasped, his head flicking slightly to the side. Once he regained his composure, he looked at Tony with no discernable expression. Tony instantly feared retaliation. His lizard brain was telling him to bare his neck, fall to his knees, do something to appease the alpha. But Tony merely stood taller, glaring at Loki.

            “There is no need for this.” Loki said, his skin flicking back to a milky white, two black wings appearing behind him. “You are mine, and it would be much easier for you to just _accept it_.” He said, stepping forward into Tony’s space. Jǫfurr began to bark.

            “I think not.” Tony said, and turned away from Loki, spotting the Atli’s courtyard in the distance.

            “What is it you need?” Loki asked, and Tony paused, half turning to address Loki.

            “I need you to take me home. And I need to never see any of you again.” He said. Loki bared his teeth.

            “You need an alpha, little one.” He said, and placed his fine-boned hands on Tony’s hips. The mechanic felt frozen for a moment, and Loki leaned in, his plush lips brushing over Tony’s ear as he whispered, “You need me.” Arousal shot through him like lightning, but with it was anger, and instead of leaning into Loki’s touch, he felt himself transforming, a stunned Loki scrambling out of the way. He roared at the god, who assumed his blue skin and began to transform as well. Jǫfurr was baying angrily now.

            Loki was staring at him, red eyes regarding him calmly. Tony felt anything but calm, his teeth bared and his throat itching with the urge to spray fire over the Wyvern.

            _I understand your frustration_. Loki said, and Tony snorted, smoke streaming from his nose. _To suddenly be thrust into a position you have never even considered. To be something you never wanted to be_. Loki inched himself closer, ignoring both Tony and Jǫfurr’s warning growls. _I will understand you more than any others_. He said, _I can care for you better than any of them_. He said strongly, and Tony’s rational brain dismissed the trivialities, but his lizard brain was affected, and he felt his growl peter out. Loki’s eyes brightened.

            _You deserve an alpha who can understand you. None rival my intelligence. I can keep pace with your brilliant inventions._ Loki said, _I will appreciate your genius._ He said, his eyes a bright vermilion.

            A sharp roar in the sky distracted them both, and the slim shape of Yrsa was barreling through the air towards them. She landed next to Tony, careful not to step on Jǫfurr.

            _You were meant to return to the courtyard immediately._ She said, hissing.

            _Apologies dear Yrsa, I merely wished for a moment alone with Tony._ Loki said calmly, and Yrsa snapped her teeth.

            _You know the rules!_ She said, and she turned to Tony, _Let’s go._ She said, sending Loki one final glare before leaping into the sky. Tony gently picked Jǫfurr up, balancing his weight on his hind legs. Loki watched as he launched himself into the sky, Jǫfurr barking excitedly at the wind in his fur. Styr was waiting for him when he arrived, his golden form quickly circling Tony.

            _Are you okay?_ He asked, staring closely at Tony, who snorted, gently placing Jǫfurr on the stone floor.

            _I’m fine._ He said, and Styr seemed to relax, but it was short lived, as he instantly hissed, rearing up when Loki landed behind him.

            _You blatantly disregard the law?_ Styr asked, and his blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

            Loki said nothing, transforming into his wingless blue self.

            “Calm yourself, you giant brute.” He said dismissively, “I will be seeing you.” He said to Tony, who merely bared his teeth. Yrsa was perched on a bench, holding a bundle of clothes. Tony winced—he had destroyed the last of his normal clothes when he violently changed.

            “These are for you.” She said, placing them beside her on the bench. She looked at Styr, raising an eyebrow. “Give the man some privacy!” She said, and Styr snorted, before transforming, and unabashedly standing naked as the day he was born. He gave Tony a smile before turning around. Tony watched as he sauntered away. Yrsa snorted.

            “Good god.” She said, hopping off the bench. “This is going to go south so fast.” She mumbled, and upon seeing the look on Tony’s face she broke out laughing. “Not like that!” She said, in between huffs of laughter. “God, you’re worse than Ottar. Always with the dirty jokes.” Yrsa was still shaking her head as she left.

            Tony quickly changed, grimacing as he forced himself into leather boots _again_. After he was sufficiently clothed, he walked with Jǫfurr down the long hallway to the foyer, where, to his disdain, all the gifts were still there. Yrsa was walking amongst them, Igna following her erratic path with her eyes from where she was draped over a couch. Everything had been reorganized, with the bulk of the gifts on one side of the room, and a select few on the other.

            “Tony!” Yrsa said once she noticed him lurking in the corner. He raised an eyebrow at her and gestured to the room around them. She smiled. “This is how we will announce the chosen suitors. They, or their surrogates, will come tomorrow to either receive a formal acceptance of their courtship, or their gift will be returned.” She said, and Tony nodded, feeling queasy. His head was spinning with the idea of it all, and he felt bile in his throat. Yrsa was oblivious, but now Igna was looking at him with questioning eyes. Beside him, Jǫfurr had pressed his large head into his ribs, the tip of a horn poking him.

            “Isn’t it so exciting that one of these people will be your mate?” She said, smiling. And Tony felt like he could vomit, his vision swimming dangerously. Igna was on him in an instant, her surprisingly strong hands holding him up. Two large black eyes narrowed, and they blurred in Tony’s vision. Jǫfurr began to bark, whining in discontent.

            “Styr!” Yrsa said loudly, and the golden dragon burst into the room only seconds later. Tony turned to look at him, the whole room tilting dangerously. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was being held up by Igna, who was staring at him with concern. Tony tried and failed to ask a question.

            “You fainted.” Igna said, her thin eyebrows compressed in concern. She looked up at someone behind Tony.

            “Take him to Atli’s room, and alert Atli the moment he returns.” She said seriously, and Tony felt himself being lifted from the ground. His head rolled into a broad chest, and after taking a deep breath, the scent of campfire and nature filling his nose, he felt much better. He blinked blearily until Styr came into focus.

            “Are… you carrying me bridal style?” He said, his speech somewhat slurred. Styr let out a relieved breath.

            “You collapsed.” He said, holding Tony tighter. It happened to omegas who felt seriously threatened or frightened occasionally. It had never happened to Tony. Enraged at the idea, he struggled in the Aesir’s grip.

            “I can walk let me go,” He hissed, and Styr complied, letting Tony onto his feet. But it was as if Tony was a newborn, and his legs failed him. Styr was there to grab him, pulling him into his arms once more. Tony, feeling violently ill, said nothing.

            “I am glad my scent is comforting to you.” Styr said, some warmth in his tone. “Igna wanted you to go to Atli’s room, as he is your guardian, but you can recover with me until his return if you wish?” He said, tilting his head to look at Tony, whose face was pressed into his shoulder. Tony huffed a few more shaky breaths. It wouldn’t be smart to be alone now, if he passed out face down, he could suffocate himself.

            “That’s fine.” He mumbled into the fabric of Styr’s shirt. The dragonlings wings perked in excitement, and he turned down a corridor, walking for a few more minutes until he arrived at his room. Tony felt him pause when he kicked the door shut with his shoe.

            “Ah,” Styr said, and Tony looked up, even the act of moving his eyeballs hurt, causing another wave of nausea. “Do you want the bed or the couch?” He asked in an effort not to be too presumptuous, and Tony made a small noise that was supposed to mean ‘I don’t care’, sounded a lot more like a whine. Styr made an equally distressed noise and placed Tony on what the mechanic assumed was the bed. Butter-soft sheets were around him, and he gripped them in his hand as he curled up in the fetal position. He smiled when he felt Jǫfurr jump onto the bed, curling up at his front. A hand was on his shoulder, stroking it softly. It was removed, then Tony felt himself being covered by something.

            “Here” Styr said, and Tony realized it was his shirt. Styr’s scent, already strong in the room, was more present with the article of clothing draped over him. Tony felt safer, the hand returning, this time to slowly stroke his hair. He felt himself relax slowly, becoming less and less aware of his surroundings, lulled asleep by Styr’s gentle petting.

            An indeterminate amount of time later Tony felt himself wake up to the sound of people talking. A bleary eye opened, and he looked over Jǫfurr’s little horns to see Styr and Atli at the front of the room, talking.

            “I should not have left him alone.” Atli was saying, running a hand through his hair. Styr frowned.

            “You had no way of knowing he would fall sick.” He said, “He will be fine once he awakens. Do not worry yourself.” He implored, and Atli sighed.

            “It’s just that-“ He paused, noticing that Tony was awake. A small smile pulled at his lips, and he moved toward the mechanic.

            “Are you feeling better?” He asked, sitting next to Jǫfurr, who wagged his stumpy tail. Tony lifted himself up, and there was no nausea.

            “I’m fine,” He said, rubbing at his shoulder.

            “I apologize for leaving you.” Atli said, his wings twitching uncomfortably.

            “It’s fine.” Tony said, standing and stretching. He placed a hand on Jǫfurr’s head when the dog jumped down to stand next to him.

            “Where were you?” He asked, and Atli smiled.

            “I was hoping you’d ask. Come.” He said, and walked out of the room. Tony nodded at Styr, who smiled, then waved goodbye to Jǫfurr, who barked in a friendly manner. They walked to Atli’s room, Jǫfurr heeling obediently.

            “It’s not as grand as what Loki can offer you, but I hope it will suffice.” Atli said, pulling something out of a duffel bag. Tony’s eyes widened when he saw the _Stark_ logo on the side of the bag. He ran forward, startling Atli, who had turned to offer the mechanic something. It was a tablet. _His_ tablet. Tony could have cried with excitement.

            “I can’t take you to Midgard, but I can bring things from there.” He said with a small smile. Tony grabbed the tablet, and it opened to a video. He pressed play.

            “Hey Tony.” Pepper said, and Tony felt emotion high in his throat already. “I, uh, don’t really know what’s going on here. And I’ll feel like an idiot if this is just some sort of cruel joke that Loki guy is playing. But.” She smiled sadly. “Any chance to talk to you, we’re gonna take it. Well, Rhodes already left, he says he has someone to talk to about this. I don’t know. But we miss you. Already.” She said softly, her eyes tearing up. “I hope you’re holding up okay wherever you are. Atli, I think he said, promised to take care of you.” She snorted. “Like anyone could possibly keep you out of trouble.” She said with a smile. “But really, stay safe. Atli says he’ll return with your response. I hope he’s not a liar. I packed some stuff for you.” She said, turning the camera to where the duffel bag was sitting, Atli was in the background, looking out the window. “I hope it gets to you okay.” She smiled. “Come back soon, alright? The world’s not the same without you.” She said, a tear sliding down her cheek. The video ended, and Tony felt wrecked. He closed the video player, and was greeted by his familiar home screen.

            “It is good to see you, Sir.” Jarvis said, and Tony felt himself smile brightly.

            “You too, bud.” He almost whispered, worried his voice would crack. He looked up at Atli, who was smiling softly. Tony turned to the duffel bag, and found several portable chargers, a camera, and a lot of clothes. He grinned, immediately taking his ridiculous shirt off to pull on one of his t-shirts.

            “She also said you would like this?” Atli said, and pointed at a paper bag. Tony grabbed it excitedly. Unfurling it, he could have died happy just from the smell. In-n-Out. He looked at Atli, who looked almost nervous.

            “It’s not the grandest of courtship gifts, but I hope you-“ He was cut off as Tony grabbed him, giving the dragonling a hug. Atli’s hands came to rest under Tony’s wings, a bit of a feat considering the height difference. Tony pulled away after a moment, and opened the paper bag fully, digging out the contents. It was quite a bit of food, and he tossed a paper-wrapped burger to Atli, who caught it with deft hands.

            “Dig in.” He said with a smile, before tossing a french fry to Jǫfurr, who caught in between large teeth. Atli examined the food for some time before actually biting into it, and Tony watched, quite amused, as the elf discovered the wonders of fast food.

            “I can return the ‘tablet’ whenever you are ready.” Atli said, and Tony nodded, smiling. It was actually a very thoughtful gift. A way to get in touch with Earth whenever he wished, and not having to wait on the pain-in-the-ass that was Loki. Speaking of…

            “Something occurred to me.” Tony said, and Atli raised a brow. “On Earth, losing your mated partner is a pretty traumatic thing.” He said, and Atli looked bemused.

            “It is the same here,” He said, questioningly. Tony nodded, taking a bite of his burger.

            “Thought so.” He said through the food. “So, if I know anything about norse mythology, it’s that Loki and Thor have got to be a thousand years old at least.” He said, “Won’t binding with a, um, mortal,” He said, choking out the word, “mean that they’ll have to go through that a lot sooner than they normally would?” He said, seeing an opening. Unfortunately, Atli merely shook his head.

            “The omega will take on the characteristics of his alpha.” He said. Tony’s eyes narrowed.

            “Meaning…?”

            “Meaning, if you bind with any of us you will become immortal. If you were to bind with Loki or myself, you would become an arcane sorcerer. Or if you were to bind with Fandral or Styr, you would become significantly more physically strong. Or if you were to bind with Raven or Erik, you would become a sorcerer, and even further, were you to choose Ormi, you would become stronger, taller, and gain the ice-magic all Jotun wield.” He said, then shrugged, taking another bite of his burger. The food in his stomach suddenly felt a lot less comforting and much more nausea inducing.

            “Is that all?” Tony asked, and felt like he deserved a medal for refusing to let his voice waver. Atli seemed to notice his discomfort anyway.

            “I would be happy to act as your protector for as long as you wish. You could live your natural life without binding.” He said, and Tony narrowed his eyes.

            “Yeah,” He said blankly, “I’m starting to think that one’s BS.” He said, looking at Atli with narrowed eyes. Jǫfurr’s head, which had been resting heavily, lifted warily. Atli’s ears twitched for a moment in displeasure.    

            “I never lie.” He said, and thought it wasn’t a command, it went through Tony like one, making the omega shiver. He rallied quickly however, and stared at the elf with narrowed eyes before leaning back.

            “I’ve got to give it to you, you’re the only one who has played the game thus far.” He said, then snorted, looking at Jǫfurr who matched his gaze. “Well. Played the game as though I were a player.” He said, and regarded the elf coolly. “You’re making promises that none of the other alphas are even trying to.” He stated. “Why.” Atli merely stared for a moment, his nearly colorless eyes not even on Tony, but rather they were settled neatly on Jǫfurr.

            “Do you know how old I am, Tony?’ He asked, and the omega raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. Atli hummed.

            “Yrsa is twelve hundred years old.” He said, and Tony’s eyes bulged. “Igna is roughly the same. Njall is eight hundred years old, but wise for his age.” He said, still looking at Jǫfurr. “Styr is fifteen hundred years old, but has managed to hold on to his sarcasm.” He sighed. “Ottar and Orri, they must be two thousand years old by now.” He said, considering. “Though Orri is actually the older of the pair.” He said, a small smile on his lips.

“I am five thousand years old.” He said, and Tony, completely robbed of speech, did nothing but stare. “If you doubt my intentions, I cannot stop you.” He said calmly, “But do know that in my five thousand years I have never broken a promise, nor have I taken an omega by force, despite it being in my right to do so.” He said, then a fine-boned hand came forward and cupped Jǫfurr’s face, and the giant horned dog simply lolled its head over, mouth open in a dog’s smile. “His breed is trained to defend omegas from even the most benign threat.” He said, petting the creature with both hands. “If I bore you even the slightest of ill will, his jaws would be on my throat.” He said. “If you cannot trust me, trust him.” He said, and one of Jǫfurr’s large warm eyes turned to look at Tony, who sighed after a moment.

“Fuck.” He said articulately, before leaning in to pet Jǫfurr with both hands. He had never got a bad feeling from Atli anyway. And though he was not blind to the fact that Atli could gain a lot from the situation, he was the only one going out of his way to make him truly comfortable, not manipulating him like Loki.

“You mentioned a couple of names earlier.” He said. “Reuben?” He asked, and Atli snorted.

“The other suitors you picked.” He said, and Tony grimaced. “There’s Styr, Fandral, Raven, Erik, Ormi, Loki, and of course, myself.” He said, and Tony’s grimace just grew more pronounced.

“That’s seven alphas.” He said, and Atli nodded. “A modest number, but very manageable.” He said, and Tony rolled his eyes. Atli smiled at him in the same way a teacher would an exasperated student. “Would you prefer unchaperoned group meetings, or solo chaperoned meetings?” He asked, and Tony groaned unhappily, collapsing next to Jǫfurr. He felt Atli shift on the bed, then hands on his wings, massaging the bone under the soft buttery skin.

“Can I do none of the above?” Tony asked, feeling his wings relax under the massage. The hands paused for a moment.

“You mean you accept me as your alpha?” Atli asked, and when Tony couldn’t say anything, he merely continued his massage. “It may be easiest to do both.” He said, and Tony groaned again.

“We will begin with several group meetings then we will turn to chaperoned visits.” He decided, and Tony was about to protest when the hands on his wings pushed his shoulders as well, and he instead sighed pleasurably.

“We’ll finish this massage and then we’ll go to breakfast.” He said, and Tony just nodded, letting Atli’s hands work their magic.

Minutes later, still sprawled on the bed, hands expertly massaging his back, Tony realized just how content he was. He was, impossibly, relaxed. Something he would apparently have to get used to because Atli seemed to exude calm. The feeling radiated off of the elf like heat.

The alpha’s hands drifted away from his wings to massage his back through his shirt, and Tony involuntarily sighed. Hands worked their way to his waist, where they stopped, and returned back to his wings. Tony felt his right wing jerk in displeasure, and Atli chuckled.

“Calm, sváss.” He said, and Tony could hear the smile in his voice. But Tony wasn’t quite calm any more, and he could feel arousal begin to pool in his stomach. Lazy heat curled there as his body became more attuned to Atli’s ministrations.

            Atli rubbed at the smooth skin at the juncture of Tony’s neck, clever fingers working the knots out of his skin. Thumbs pushed gently behind his ears, and Tony felt his whole body shudder. As Atli continued to massage, Tony felt himself harden, along with a second sensation that made him groan without thought as he felt the distinct wetness.

            Atli’s fingers suddenly froze above him, and he heard the alpha take a stuttering breath. Tony was all but frozen underneath him, need like fire now deep in his stomach. He felt the alpha lift off of him, and a high, instinctual whine left his throat without his consent.

            He turned to see Atli, his pupils blown wide so his usually pale eyes were mostly black, and his hands behind his back. The alpha otherwise appeared composed. Tony, now thinking with an organ that was not his brain, the newfound arousal demanding attention, merely stared back at Atli, unashamed of his tented trousers.

            “Sváss…” Atli said, his voice deeper than usual which was a feat, “This is,” he coughed, clearing his throat and turning partially away from Tony. “This is merely a reflex; your body is much more sensitive than I imagined.” He looked back at the omega. “You will have to be careful not to allow too much contact with your suitors.” He said firmly, then appeared to become distracted for a moment before walking, with less grace then Tony had ever seen on him, towards the door. Tony whined, and Atli paused.

            “You’re going to leave me here?” Tony said, affronted. Atli seemed conflicted, and confused, which was amusing.

            “I cannot in good faith stay here with you. You are in no mind to consent to any-“ Tony interrupted him angrily.

            “I’m not some fucking animal.” Tony said angrily, getting fully off of the couch and approaching Atli. “I’m perfectly in control of my own desires.” He said darkly, grabbing at the weird leather floor-length dress-thing Atli preferred to wear.

“It would be inappropriate for me to do anything, you are meant to be my charge, I am to be your guardian-“

“Fucking hell Atli! I’m not a goddamn child.” Tony said, annoyed now, the emotion tainting his arousal. He glared up at the dragonling, still gripping the fitted leather at his chest.

            “I know you’re not, however it would be wholly inappropriate-“

            “I’m not some blushing virgin Atli,” Tony said darkly, getting closer and slotting the pair of them together. “I want this.” Atli’s eyes got impossibly darker, his fine boned fingers coming to gently clasp at Tony’s arms. The omega made a pleased noise which the alpha reacted positively to, pulling the omega even closer, the height difference pushing their erections together slightly staggered.

            Though his brain was a mess of lust, it wasn’t as though Tony couldn’t consent in the moment. He wouldn’t have allowed the guy to touch him for so long if he weren’t attracted to him. And sex for him was not some golden thing that was saved for relationships. Sex was release, sex was about finding connections in the moment. Sex was just sex. So, that he happened to like the person who would relieve him of his frankly painful arousal, all the better.

            Carefully, giving the skittish alpha every opportunity to step away, Tony lifted his hands to Atli’s hair and tilted his head up to kiss him. The alpha met the omega in kind, slowly slotting their lips together. It was soft for a moment, a kiss that was almost disgustingly innocent, before Tony pressed them together more urgently, his erection making itself known. He grinded himself against the dragonling, who moaned raggedly into the kiss, a hand tightening around Tony’s waist while another gripped his head.

            Tongue kissing was a whole new wonder with the alpha, suddenly his brain was on fire, now everything was lust and a burning desire for release. Atli tasted like smoke, not cigarette smoke, but sweet and burning like campfire, but was somehow clean like fresh air. Tony moaned, and Atli made a noise that sounded like a growl, pushing them onto the bed.

            They clamored together for a moment until they found a good position, Tony’s legs hooked around Atli’s waist, the tall alpha over Tony like a predator over its kill. Their kiss, which was now less of a kiss and more of a violent turn of tongue and teeth, was less of a thought in their minds compared to the fact that at some point Atli had vanished their clothing, and Tony was now grinding against Atli’s bare cock, which was pleasantly long, but not too thick. The growling continued, and Tony jumped in surprise when a warm hand slid along his ass up to his balls, collecting the wetness that was there.   Tony felt the slick hand grab his cock, stroking firmly. He almost yelled into Atli’s mouth, already so close he couldn’t bear it.

            Atli panted into his mouth, his hips twitching against Tony in little involuntary movements. The omega pulled the alpha on top of him and this time it was Atli who yelled, almost roaring at Tony as the movements of his hips became a little less involuntary, sliding against Tony, grinding their cocks together.

            “Tony, Tony,” The alpha said brokenly as he thrust against him, but Tony was too far gone to enjoy it, simply lost in finally experiencing sexual pleasure in a way he hadn’t for so long. He held onto the alpha as he mimed fucking him, Tony’s blunt nails scratching the milky flesh below ebony wings. He felt a shadow over him, and his eyes flew open to see two big black wings open above him, almost blacking out all the light in the area. His own wings attempted to open under him in response. Atli’s mouth was open at Tony’s neck, slack, not even sucking, merely holding him.

            “Don’t you dare bite me,” Tony panted out, and Atli’s wings faltered a moment, but did not fall.

            “Only if you ask me,” Atli said between thrusts, and Tony nodded, content now to let himself cum. He pressed himself against the alphas shoulder, one hand on his hair, the other gripping the base of a wing. He whispered to Atli that he was close, and the alpha growled again, and a hand slipped beneath them. Tony was slightly alarmed when he felt a finger tracing his hole, and was about to pull away when it slipped in with absolutely no resistance. Atli’s finger curled expertly, grazing a place on Tony’s body that hardly ever saw use. The omega’s back bent to an insane degree, and he held onto Atli like a vice as he came, only aware of bright pleasure through his whole body before he blacked out.


End file.
